El Asistente Del Vampiro Adaptacion
by IGC
Summary: Kurt Hummel tiene que mudarse de la casa de su hermanastro, pero para eso tiene que encontrar un trabajo. ¿Que pierde con intentar ser el asistente de Blaine Anderson? ¿Su sangre? ADAPTACION
1. Prologo

_Adaptación del libro __**El Asistente del vampiro (Stormy Gleen)**__, glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

Prologo:

Kurt Hummel tiene un título universitario recién obtenido, un préstamo universitario tras él, y aun duerme en el sofá de su hermanastro. Sabe que necesita encontrar un trabajo y mudarse, especialmente cuando se entera de que su cuñada y su hermanastro esperan un bebe. Es tiempo de encontrar su propio lugar pero para eso necesita encontrar un trabajo.

Solicitar el puesto de asistente personal del solitario Blaine Anderson, gerente general de Industrias Anderson, una de las mayores compañías farmacéuticas y de investigación en el mundo, pareciera un poco pretencioso, pero ¿Que podría perder?

¿Su sangre?


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Hola, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel. Estoy aquí para aplicar para el puesto de asistente personal -_Eso se oyó malditamente poco convencional, _Kurt pensó. ¿Por qué si estaba vestido con su maldito mejor traje, y estaba sosteniendo el currículo en su mano, la mujer mayor, en el escritorio lo veía como si fuera un completo retrasado mental?

- ¿Currículo? – la mujer pregunto de manera poco amable.

Kurt sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna. Aún así le entrego el expediente a la mujer. Él hizo un gesto de dolor y rápidamente se chupo el dedo cuando una hoja de papel lo cortó. Una suave respiración de la secretaria captó la atención de Kurt.

Él arqueo una ceja cuando ella dirigió su fría mirada sobre las hojas que tenían unas gotas de sangre en una esquina. _¡Mierda!_ Esa es su última copia.

-¿Te cortó el papel? – la mujer preguntó levantando la vista hacia él.

El frunció el ceño, sintiéndose un completo retrasado. Asintió. – Si, lo siento, me temo que no tengo otra copia conmigo. Quizás ¿podría hacer una? – le preguntó esperanzadoramente.

La mujer le dio una sonrisa. Kurt estaba maravillado con la transformación, la sonrisa de ella parecía todo menos una comandante de campo de prisioneros, y era mucho más amistosa. Sintió incluso mayor el shock cuando ella le ofreció la caja de pañuelos desechables.

-Ten, cuida de tu herida – ella dijo. –Yo cuidaré de tu currículo.

-Uh, gracias – dijo Kurt mientras sacaba un par de pañuelos de la caja y los envolvía alrededor de su dedo. El corte de la hoja dolía como el infierno.

-Por favor, tome asiento señor Hummel – dijo la mujer. –Te llamaran por tu nombre cuando sea el momento de tu entrevista.

Kurt asintió y giro su cara hacia el resto del cuarto. Varias personas esperaban sentadas. –Hombres y mujeres –y cada uno vestido malditamente de gala. La competencia para ese trabajo al parecer sería fuerte.

Kurt no se sorprendió por la cantidad de personas que aplicaban para el puesto. Era un gran puesto, asistente personal del señor Blaine Anderson, propietario y gerente general de industrias Anderson, una de las mayores industrias farmacéuticas y de investigación del mundo.

Kurt no creía tener ni un infierno de posibilidad de conseguir el trabajo, especialmente después de ver a los otros solicitantes. Ellos parecían como si fueran de las grandes ligas y como si salieran cucharas de plata de sus traseros.

Kurt tenía un titulo de la Universidad Municipal en humanidades y una deuda por préstamos estudiantiles de trece mil dólares. Ni siquiera tenía un lugar propio porque no podía pagarlo. Dormía en el sofá de su hermanastro y esa bienvenida se estaba acabando.

Kurt comenzó a caminar en el cuarto hacia un asiento cuando tropezó. Él dio varios rápidos pasos para evitar caerse. Una vez que se habia recuperado él vio alrededor para ver con qué habia tropezado, su cara ardía. Con nada ¿Qué demonios?

Rodo los ojos mentalmente, cuando encontró un lugar vació cerca de la puerta y comenzó el largo proceso de esperar. Él era el decimo o más, de las personas en el cuarto por lo que estaría ahí mucho tiempo antes de que le llamaran.

Vio a varios solicitantes ser llamados y entrar al cuarto, uno a la vez. La mayoría salía con la cara pálida, eso no ayudó a los nervios de Kurt. Él no sabía quién lo iba a entrevistar pero debería ser más duro que la secretaria bulldog.

Sintiéndose más y más nervioso, Kurt se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el escritorio. –Discúlpeme, madame, ¿podría decirme donde queda el cuarto de baño?

-Seguro, señor Hummel –dijo la secretaria, sonriéndole de nuevo. –Justo por el pasillo la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

-Gracias. –Kurt sonrió saliendo de la oficina y dirigiéndose al pasillo. No dañaría adular un poco. Quizás ella podría hablar bien de él ante el gran jefe. Y quizás los cerdos volaban.

Kurt rápidamente usó el cuarto del baño. Se lavó las manos, se secó con una toalla de papel, sorprendido de no estar sudando a mares. Apoyó sus manos en el borde del lavabo, se vio en el espejo.

_Esto es una locura_, él pensó. No hay manera en el infierno que él consiguiera el trabajo. Claramente casi todos los solicitantes, tenían una mejor clase que él, mejor educación y experiencia. Demonios, él ni siquiera había visto el interior de las grandes universidades.

La única cosa que Kurt tenía profundamente establecido era que quería ser mejor de lo que era ahora. El hambre por el éxito se le habia desarrollado después de ver a su padrastro saltar de un trabajo a otro casi toda la vida. Bueno, cuando el hombre no estaba usando su tiempo para cometer algún delito.

Desde que su padre Burt Hummel habia muerto por un ataque al corazón, su madre se volvió a casar con Ben Jackman, que era el ejemplo perfecto de todo lo que Kurt NO quería ser. Era el epitome del hombre perezoso, de mala fama, y simplemente molesto. Su único real pasatiempo era tomar cerveza con sus mugrosos compañeros y golpear a cualquier miembro de la familia.

Por su padrastro, Kurt nunca había tocado el alcohol –ni siquiera una copa de vino. En su experiencia el alcohol le daba a la gente la excusa para lo que ellos hacían. Kurt nunca se quería sentir fuera de control como para lastimar a alguien.

Aunque, él estaba muy cerca de sentir que perdía el control ahora. Sus nervios lo estaban agotando. La economía apestaba y parecía que nadie estaba contratando. Kurt tenía un título universitario y él no podía trabajar vendiendo hamburguesas.

Después de oír a su cuñada, Rachel, preguntándole a su hermanastro, sobre cuando se mudaría Kurt, Kurt había decidido aplicar para cualquier trabajo que encontrara, sin importar cuál.

Rachel no era mala persona, y adoraba al hermanastro de Kurt, Finn. Pero ellos apenas y lograban ajustar sus finanzas. Teniendo una boca extra que alimentar era difícil, incluso si Kurt trataba de ayudar en la casa tanto como le era posible. Con su anterior trabajo habia logrado tener algo de dinero pero no era suficiente. Kurt necesitaba encontrar su propio lugar.

El tomó una profunda respiración y la dejo salir lentamente. Reviso su apariencia en el espejo, gimiendo cuando el agua salpicó a su camisa blanca. _Solo jodidamente perfecto_. ¿Podría su día empeorar?

Tomó algunas toallas de papel y trató de secarse lo mejor que pudo. Negando con la cabeza lanzo las toallas de papel al bote de basura, entonces pasó los dedos a través de su cabello castaño. Su cabello tenía que estar perfectamente peinado.

Imaginando que no habia nada más que hacer para verse más presentable, Kurt regresó al pasillo hacia la oficina. Abrió la puerta y entonces se detuvo, viendo sorprendido alrededor. El área de espera que solo hacía unos minutos estaba llena con una docena de personas estaba totalmente vacía.

Kurt dio un paso al interior del cuarto, la puerta de la oficina se cerró detrás de él con un suave sonido. Su corazón comenzó a hundirse mientras veía alrededor del cuarto vacio y no escuchaba ningún sonido. ¿Habría alguien ya conseguido el trabajo?

Un fuerte ruido en el cuarto detrás de la secretaria alertó a Kurt. Curioso, pero también atemorizado, él dio un vacilante paso acercándose, entonces otro y otro hasta que pudo entrar por la entreabierta puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron más y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio la destrucción de lo que habia sido una hermosa oficina.

Sillas volcadas, o hechas pedazos, contra el piso. Un gran escritorio de madera junto a una pared, marcos destrozados, libros desgarrados, documentos esparcidos por el suelo.

Aterrado de haber entrado ahí sin permiso, Kurt empezó a retroceder a la puerta. Un profundo gruñido detrás de él, congelo los pasos de Kurt. El bajo y amenazante gruñido hizo que la sangre de Kurt se helara.

Habia oido ese tipo de gruñido una vez antes, era de un perro rabioso que trato de atacarlo. Lucho por su vida entonces y ahora de sentía muy seguro de luchar de nuevo, solo que esta vez no estaba seguro de que el gruñido viniera de un perro rabioso.

Tan lentamente como pudo, Kurt giró para enfrentar a quien estuviera detrás de él. Él tuvo el suficiente tiempo para ver el brillo de unos ojos rojos devorándolo, antes de que un rápido movimiento lo lanzara al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

El dolor del golpe explotó en su espalda pero no fue nada comparado con el dolor que desgarraba su garganta. Trató de luchar, golpear, arañar, morder al cuerpo arriba de él, pero la cosa esa que lo sostenía con un agarre de muerte era demasiado fuerte.

La visión de Kurt comenzó a nublarse alrededor de los bordes, él distraídamente se preguntó sobre el extraño sabor en su boca. Sangre, obviamente, basado en el sabor a cobre, pero de manera más dulce, menos metálico.

_¿Qué extraño era eso?_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Blaine levantó la cabeza y vio al cuerpo debajo de él. Se lamió los labios y gruño ante el delicioso sabor que explotó en su lengua. Tan dulce, tan suculento, tan...

Blaine frunció el ceño, la roja niebla de la lujuria empezó a aclararse y se dio cuenta dónde estaba realmente. Él saboreó la sangre en sus labios, y en el interior de su boca.

Él había desgarrado la piel y la sangre fluía del cuello del hombre que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, testificando el hecho de que Blaine se había alimentado y se había alimentado bien. Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta al darse cuenta que podría haber asesinado a un hombre.

Su mano tembló mientras revisaba el pulso del hombre. Un profundo suspiro de gratitud y alivio salió de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre aún vivía. Desafortunadamente, el latido de su corazón era lento y eso le decía a Blaine qué el hombre estaba vivo de milagro.

Él no habia matado a nadie cuando se alimentaba en ocho cientos años. Blaine se sentía muy orgulloso de ese hecho. Entonces, ¿por qué atacó a este hombre de tan brutal manera? Su control era absoluto, siempre ahí, siempre fuerte, al menos, hasta ahora.

Por lo que veía de las lesiones infligidas, su control habia salido por la ventana.

Se inclinó y pasó su lengua por las profundas heridas en el cuello del hombre, esperando que la saliva pudiera cerrar las heridas, como usualmente lo hacía. El dulce sabor de la sangre del hombre explotó en su boca de nuevo. Su pene se endureció y él tenía la insana locura de hundirse dentro del firme cuerpo,

Molesto por los lujuriosos pensamientos que flotaban por su mente mientras un hombre yacía herido e inconsciente en el suelo, se enderezó, y lo vio fijamente, estudiándolo cuidadosamente.

Él tenía su cabello castaño, una nariz respingada, altos pómulos y piel blanca, casi como la porcelana. Su cara era gloriosa a la vista y tenía los más deliciosos labios que Blaine hubiera visto, pero...

Una pequeña gota de sangre manchaban los llenos labios del hombre. Blaine inhaló profundamente. Se inclinó y lamió la pequeña gota, sus ojos se cerraron con la angustia cuando saboreó su propia sangre.

-¡Infiernos sangrientos! –Blaine murmuró mientras llevaba su temblorosa mano hacia su cabello.

Y él estaba en el infierno. A pesar de lo que Hollywood mostraba en sus películas, un hombre no podía convertirse por intercambiar sangre con un vampiro. Un humano, sin embargo, se aparea con un vampiro al intercambiar su sangre. Eso solo dependía de la sangre intercambiada, y Blaine no tenía idea de cuánto había tomado el hombre.

Un ruido fuera de su oficina hizo que Blaine se tensara. Él se giró y se colocó de cuclillas sobre el hombre en el suelo, sus colmillos extendidos y un bajo gruñido retumbo a través de su pecho.

-¿Señor Anderson?

Blaine bufó, reconociendo el aroma de su secretaria, Bella. Algo de la tensión de su cuerpo desapareció, pero él permaneció en alerta y en guardia. Él sentía la loca necesidad de quedarse junto al hombre debajo de él.

-Bella –simplemente dijo, frunciendo el ceño, cuando ella apareció en el marco de la puerta y un momento después la urgencia de proteger al hombre lo llenó. Blaine nunca había sentido nada como eso en su vida.

-Oh, mi...oh, Blaine, ¿Que has hecho? –Bella murmuró mientras trataba de llegar junto al hombre en el suelo. -¿Él está vivo?

Blaine se giró y vio a Bella pasar sus manos sobre el hombre. Él apenas logro suprimir un gruñido en su garganta. Solo ver a Bella tocar al hombre, hacía que Blaine quisiera desgarrar algo, comenzando por Bella. Malditamente extraño. Ella había estado con él durante cerca de veinte años y él siempre confió en ella completamente.

-Bella –Blaine logró decir a través de sus dientes cerrados. –Necesitas alejarte de él.

-Blaine, no seas ridículo –dijo Bella mientras revisaba las lesiones del hombre. –**Kurt** está lastimado. Él necesita ayuda.

-¿Kurt? – _¿Ese era su nombre?_ Blaine quería estrangular a Bella cuando ella rodó los ojos.

-Su nombre es Kurt Hummel –dijo ella. –Él vino aquí para una entrevista para el puesto de tu asistente personal. –Bella vio alrededor hacia el cuarto destruido y frunció el ceño. –Yo te di su currículo, pero dudo que puedas encontrarlo en este lío.

Blaine podía sentir el peso del malestar de Bella cuando la vio.

-¿Perdiste totalmente la cabeza, Blaine? –Ella llevó su mano a la herida del cuello de Kurt. –Pudiste haberlo matado.

-Bella, realmente necesitas alejarte de él. –dijo Blaine cuando el deseo de atacarla aumentaba fuertemente. –No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda evitar lastimarte si sigues tocándolo.

Bella abrió más los ojos. Ella lentamente se alejó de Kurt, viendo cuidadosamente todo el tiempo a Blaine. En el momento en que se alejó de Kurt, Blaine cayó de rodillas y tomó al hombre en sus brazos.

-¿Blaine?

Negó con la cabeza, mientras suavemente acurrucaba el cuerpo de Kurt sobre el suyo. –No sé qué sucedió, Bella. Un minuto estaba revisando los currículos y al siguiente Kurt estaba en el suelo cubierto de sangre. No sé lo que hice.

-¿Me pregunto...? –Bella empezó a levantar algunas hojas del suelo. Repentinamente ella soltó un pequeño grito y se puso de rodillas a poca distancia de Blaine, sosteniendo una hoja de papel.

-¿Este? –Bella preguntó. – ¿Tú estabas leyendo su currículo?

Frunciendo el ceño, Blaine tomó la hoja y comenzó a leerla. Un dulce olor flotó en el aire atrapando su atención, un aroma tan dulce, Blaine tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento ante el gran deseo que atormentaba su cuerpo.

-Blaine.

Abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar a Bella. Todo lo que él realmente quería hacer era hundir sus dientes en el cuello de Kurt y beber ese dulce sabor...entones él quería hundir su pene dentro del cuerpo del hombre. Él nunca habia estado tan excitado.

-Huele la esquina de la hoja, Blaine, la esquina superior,

Él frunció el ceño, su mirada fija en la oscura mancha en la esquina de la hoja. Él tomo la hoja e inhaló. El corazón de Blaine se aceleró ante el dulce aroma de la sangre de Kurt que llenaba sus pulmones.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-Kurt se cortó el dedo cuando me entregó su currículo. Cuando yo te lo di tú me ordenaste que sacara a todo el mundo. Dijiste que no mas entrevistas. Yo salí de la oficina a entregar algunos documentos. –Bella se encogió de hombros. –Te encontré a ti y a Kurt cuando regresé.

-Entonces, ¿perdí el control porque...ahí estaba el olor de su sangre? –Blaine se giró a ver al hombre en sus brazos mientras el entendimiento le llegaba. – ¿Sabes lo que significa, Bella?

-Él es tu _**Rajaaka.**_

_Rajaaka: __**aka**__, en serbio hacia el paraíso, __**Raj**__ en polaco un refugio_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kurt sentía la cabeza como si le fuera a explotar por el dolor. Su cuello lo sentía incluso peor. Su cuerpo entero se sentía agotado, pesado. Él ni siquiera podía levantar sus manos. Pero entonces un caliente liquido cayó sobre sus labios y entró en su garganta, el gimió suavemente con deleite. Su garganta estaba tan seca como el desierto y lo que quería era alimentarse del sabor de esa delicia.

Quería agradecer a quien fuera que lo estuviera cuidando pero él ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Un terror desgarrador lo atravesó hasta que alguien murmuró palabras suaves en su oído y un cuerpo caliente se acurrucó al lado de él, calmando sus miedos.

-Shh, Kurt, vas a estar bien –dijo el hombre. –Solo descansa. Yo cuidaré de ti, te mantendré a salvo.

Kurt giró la cabeza hacia la profunda voz, buscando la comodidad que brindaba. Él no entendía la atracción de la voz o del cuerpo a su lado, y le dolía demasiado la cabeza para descubrirlo.

Cuando una fuerte y gentil mano retiró el cabello de su frente, Kurt acurrucó su cara contra el ancho pecho junto a él y se dejó ir a la deriva de nuevo. Por primera vez desde que él podía recordar, él se sentía a salvo.

-Solo duerme, Rajaaka.

Entonces él lo hizo.

La primera cosa que Kurt se dio cuenta cuando la consciencia regresó era lo caliente que se sentía, pero no como si estuviera bajo las sabanas. Se sentía caliente por dentro y por fuera, su cuerpo entero fluía con calor.

Abrió los ojos, parpadeó varias veces ante la luz que cargaba. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraran al brillo, la confusión lo inundó al darse cuenta que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de un hombre.

Kurt levantó la cabeza inclinándola hacia atrás hasta que pudo ver los más profundos ojos avellana que hubiera visto. Su respiración se quedó atrapada ante la intensidad de la mirada que lo veía fijamente.

-Uh, hola –dijo Kurt con rasposa voz, su garganta estaba seca y un poco lastimada. Él se preguntaba sí tendría gripe o algo así.

-Hola.

Kurt fue honrado con una sonrisa tan grande como deliciosa que hizo que recordara algo, pero su memoria fallaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, supongo. –Kurt frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estoy enfermo?

El hombre le dio esa brillante sonrisa de nuevo, capturando la atención de Kurt y haciendo que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido.

-No, Rajaaka, no estás enfermo.

-Kurt, mi nombre es Kurt.

-Estoy consciente de eso, Rajaaka.

Ahí estaba la sonrisa de nuevo. Kurt se inclinó hacia la mano que acariciaba un lado de su cara antes de poder evitarlo. El toque del hombre se sentía bien, hacia que su piel hormigueara, pero un segundo después, se dio cuenta de eso. Se apartó, su cara ruborizada por el calor. Kurt bajó la vista. _¡Qué vergüenza!_ ¿Como podía actuar de esa forma con un completo extraño?

-Lo siento –Kurt murmuró. Empezó a empujarse para alejarse, pero unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo fuertemente, manteniéndolo pegado contra el hombre que lo sostenía. –Creo...realmente necesito irme.

-Me gusta justo donde estas.

Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta. Él levantó la vista y se encontró con los mismos profundos ojos avellana viéndolo fijamente. – ¿Quién eres?

-Blaine Anderson.

_¡Oh maldición! _La cabeza de Kurt cayó hacia adelante cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos del hombre que él esperaba fuera su nuevo jefe. Bueno, eso claramente no iba a suceder ahora. No estaba seguro de qué sucedía, pero aparentemente había hecho algo–quizás se había desmayado–se había avergonzado.

Él solo necesitaba salir lo más rápido que pudiera de ahí, antes de perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Kurt trató de resistirse a la mano que levantaba su mentón, pero Blaine parecía no permitírselo. Kurt permitió que levantara la cara, entonces la inclinó pero siguió viendo hacia abajo. Desde su ventajoso lugar podía ver como el pecho de Blaine subía y bajaba.

-Kurt, Rajaaka, mírame.

Kurt levanto la miraba, no estaba seguro de qué expresión encontraría en la cara del hermoso hombre. El duro cuerpo que se presionaba contra el suyo hacía que la respiración de Kurt fuera corta y jadeante. Él trató de dejar la mirada, temía que el hombre pudiera ver el deseo que Kurt sabía debía estar claramente mostrando su mirada, pero una fuerte atracción hizo que viera a Blaine. Él contuvo la respiración, sorprendido por la lujuria que podía ver arder en los ojos del hombre. Eso era Blaine Anderson. Él podría tener a quien quisiera, hombre o mujer.

-¿Sabes quién soy? Kurt

-Si –contestó Kurt. –Dices que tu nombre es Blaine Anderson. Vine aquí para solicitar trabajar para ti, en el puesto de asistente personal.

Blaine asintió y retiro el pelo de la cara de Kurt. –Temo que el puesto de asistente personal ya no está abierto para ti.

_¡Joder!_ Kurt bajó la mirada –Si, lo imaginé. –A pesar de la protesta de Blaine, Kurt se apartó y se sentó, se dio cuenta algo impactado que estaba en una cama. – ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó viendo alrededor de cuarto.

-Este es mi pent-house en la cima del edificio de oficinas.

-Lindo. –dijo Kurt. –Supongo que no es problema para ti ir a tu trabajo.

-No, no realmente. –Blaine se río. –Tengo un elevador privado hacia mi oficina.

Las piernas de Kurt temblaban cuando logró ponerse de pie. Se apoyó en uno de los postes de madera de la parte superior de la cama para estabilizarse, mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

Kurt vio a Blaine, sorprendido de encontrar al hombre sentado a un lado de la cama con una angustiada expresión. Kurt señaló hacia la puerta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia allá. –Necesito ir a casa.

-¿Por qué?

Kurt parpadeó. –Um, ¿Necesito encontrar un trabajo?

Blaine sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –Ese ya no es un problema, Rajaaka.

-Pero dijiste que el puesto de asistente personal ya no estaba disponible.

-Ese no es para ti –dijo Blaine mientras se ponía de pie y cruzaba el cuarto. –Aún necesito un asistente personal pero tú ya no te ajustas al puesto. Tus deberes se encuentran en otra parte ahora.

Inmediatamente la ira superó la confusión de Kurt. ¿Cómo se atrevía Blaine a jugar con él sobre algo tan serio? –Dado que el puesto ya no está disponible para mí, entonces no hay razón para que siga aquí.

Blaine ahora bloqueaba la salida de Kurt. De nuevo acarició la cara de Kurt. –Puedo pensar en muchas razones para que te quedes.

Kurt inhaló profundamente ante el evidente significado de lo que dijo Blaine. Él apretó los dientes y cerró los puños a sus lados, tratando de no golpear al hombre. –Podré necesitar un trabajo, pero no soy una puta.

Las cejas de Blaine se elevaron casi hasta la línea de su cabello. –Espero que no. Sería decepcionante descubrir que te involucras con cualquiera. Eso no me haría feliz.

Kurt tenía dificultades para seguir el tren de pensamiento de Blaine. Él podía ver el deseo arder en los ojos de hombre. Kurt no era estúpido. Él sabía cuando alguien lo quería, y Blaine más que seguro que lo quería. Kurt solo no sabía por qué.

-¿Por qué? –Kurt preguntó, intrigado.

-¿No sientes eso? –Blaine preguntó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba. Él acarició un lado de la cara de Kurt, entonces rozó con su pulgar los labios de Kurt. – ¿No sientes la conexión entre nosotros, Rajaaka?

Kurt frunció el ceño. –Sigues diciéndome **Rajaaka**. ¿Qué significa?

-_**Mío **_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Precaución, KLEX**

**Capitulo 4**

Blaine no le dio tiempo a Kurt de responder antes de que acercara su cabeza y cubriera la boca de Kurt con la suya, él pudo sentir el shock de Kurt en la repentina tensión de su cuerpo. Pero entonces se derritió contra Blaine, gimiendo mientras abría la boca a la exploración de Blaine.

La calma de Blaine fue destrozada por el hambre que brotaba de su interior mientras besaba la boca de Kurt. Deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Kurt, entonces agarró sus caderas, jalándolo más cerca. Acarició la espalda de Kurt.

El duro eje presionándose contra el suyo le decía a Blaine que el deseo de Kurt era como el suyo. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante las posibilidades. No deseaba que su Rajaaka pudiera tener una pesadilla de proporciones épicas.

Kurt gimió, sus manos se tensaban en la camisa de Blaine. Blaine sintió un bajo gruñido construirse en su pecho. Antes de que él pudiera evitarlo, lamia el camino hacia el pulso en el cuello de Kurt y hundió sus dientes.

Kurt se arqueó hacia Blaine. La combinación del duro cuerpo de Kurt contra el suyo y el dulce sabor de su caliente sangre explotando en su lengua creaban una combinación embriagadora. Y saber que era su Rajaaka al que sostenía en sus brazos solo aumentó el deseo que recorría sus venas.

Usando su fuerza superior, Blaine levantó a Kurt en sus brazos y lo llevó hacia la cama. Lo dejó en el colchón, cubriendo el cuerpo de Kurt con el suyo.

Blaine sacó sus dientes y lamió la marca de la mordida, cerrándola antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar los ojos azules oscuros, casi negros de Kurt. Sonrió abrumado al saber que el hombre que sostenía en sus brazos era su Rajaaka...el único que habia buscado todos esos años.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Rajaaka –dijo Blaine suavemente.

Kurt inhaló, sus ojos más abiertos. –K-Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y acarició de nuevo un lado de la cara de Kurt. No podía creer lo suave que se sentía la piel del hombre. Lo maravilloso que se sentía solo tocándolo. No podía esperar para sentir el desnudo cuerpo de Kurt presionado contra el suyo. La sensación sería como envolverse en cálida seda.

-Sé quién eres, Rajaaka. –Blaine vio maravillado los profundos ojos azules de Kurt y sonrió. _¿De qué color serían esos ojos cuando el hombre estuviera a mitad de su orgasmo? –_Sigo queriendo hacerte el amor.

-Yo...yo ni siquiera te conozco.

Blaine podía ver la confusión en la cara de Kurt, la inseguridad, pero él también podía ver el deseo en Kurt. Blaine llevó su índice a su boca y lo punzó con uno de sus colmillos.

-Tú me conoces –dijo Blaine mientras frotaba su dedo ensangrentado sobre los labios de Kurt. –Me conoces como nadie en el mundo.

Un bajo gruñido salió de la garganta de Blaine cuando Kurt sacó su lengua y lamió la sangre en sus labios. Él froto su dedo sobre la lengua de Kurt, entonces lo deslizó al interior de la boca de Kurt.

Blaine inhaló profundamente. Su pene creció dolorosamente duro cuando los labios de Kurt se cerraban alrededor de su dedo y el hombre comenzaba a chuparlo. Sentía en su pene cada chupada de la boca de Kurt en su dedo.

Blaine repentinamente supo que su Rajaaka iba a ser un gran problema para él. Él parecía ser muy oral. Blaine no tenía duda de que Kurt podía lograr que se corriera solo con chupar su dedo. Él probablemente se desmayaría de éxtasis si Kurt chupaba su pene.

Cuando los ojos azules de Kurt lo vieron, Blaine sabía que estaba perdido. Él arrancó la ropa de Kurt. Necesitaba sentir el cuerpo del hombre entre sus manos. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo presionándose contra el de Kurt. Él lo necesitaba.

Los labios de Blaine siguieron a sus manos. Él besó cada centímetro de piel desnuda que ponía al descubierto, hasta que Kurt se retorcía bajo él, pequeños jadeos y gemidos salían de sus exuberantes labios. Y Kurt tenía los labios más llenos que Blaine hubiera visto.

-Bla-Blaine. –Kurt gimió.

-Petjya, mi dulce –Blaine corrigió. –Quiero oírte llamarme Petjya.

-¿Petjya? –Kurt frunció el ceño. –Pensé que tu nombre era Blaine.

-Así es. Petjya es, um... –Blaine frunció el ceño tratando de traducir de la mejor manera la palabra del antiguo lenguaje del vampiro de manera que Kurt entendiera. –Es como amante o pareja. Es la manera apropiada de dirigirte a alguien con quien compartes intimidad.

-¿Vamos a tener intimidad?

Blaine recorrió el casi desnudo cuerpo de Kurt y luego le dio una feroz sonrisa. –Ese es el plan. –Se inclinó y tomó uno de los rosados pezones en su boca.

Kurt gritó y se arqueó hacia él. _Ah, un dulce punto, _pensó Blaine. Uno que planeaba explorar totalmente.

Movió su boca hacia el pecho de Kurt, hacia el otro pezón, que lo encontró ya tenso. Él gruño cuando chupó y lamió el duro y pequeño botón marcando a Kurt accidentalmente con sus colmillos. Caliente y dulce sangre llenó su boca. Blaine chupó duro, quería más para satisfacerse de ese sabor.

-Bl...Bl...Petjya, ¡Por favor! –Kurt gimió.

El sonido de su Rajaaka rogando por su liberación elevó el pico de excitación de Blaine. Rehusándose a liberar el pezón en su boca, Blaine arrancó el resto de la ropa de Kurt.

Él se desnudo, lamentando tener que soltar el pezón para quitarse la camiseta sobre su cabeza, pero la sensación del cuerpo desnudo de Kurt presionándose contra el suyo valía la pena. Blaine se inclinó sobre Kurt, lo tomó de las caderas y lo jaló hasta que sus penes se rosaban juntos.

Las piernas de Kurt lo rodearon, envolviéndose naturalmente alrededor de su cintura, como si ellos hubieran hecho esto cientos de veces. Blaine disfrutaba la manera en que sus bronceadas manos se veían contra la pálida piel de Kurt, el contraste entre ambos era asombrosamente hechizante.

-Voy a amarte ahora, Rajaaka –dijo Blaine. El asombro en los grandes ojos de Kurt se convirtió en alegría. Él acaricio con su mano el costado de Kurt hacia abajo, comiéndose con la mirada cada centímetro de la desnuda piel de Kurt. –Voy a reclamarte y marcarte como mío.

Sin duda, Kurt no tenía ni idea cuan ciertas en realidad eran esas palabras. Él probablemente pensaba que Blaine quería decir que iba a joderlo y reclamarlo sexualmente, pero lo que sucedería entre ellos no significaría nada más.

Mientras que la sangre intercambiada entre ellos iniciaba la conexión, su primer encuentro sexual podía fundamentar los lazos entre ellos. El intercambio de sangre y semen crearía un lazo inquebrantable.

Y eso era exactamente como Blaine intentaba que las cosas fueran. Ahora que él habia encontrado a su Rajaaka, él no pensaba renunciar a él. Muy pocos de su tipo eran tan afortunados de encontrar a su pareja enlazada, quería decir el único, el destinado para ellos.

Blaine se inclinó sobre Kurt y reclamó sus labios de nuevo. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido de cuan anhelante Kurt se rendía ante sus besos. Blaine envolvió su mano alrededor de un lado de la cabeza de Kurt, anclando al hombre en su lugar. Acaricio con la otra mano suavemente un costado de la cadera de Kurt.

Kurt respondía tan bien al toque de Blaine, gimiendo y arqueándose hacia él, Blaine se estremeció ligeramente abrumado por la sensación del cuerpo de Kurt presionándose contra el suyo y el conocimiento de que iba a reclamar a su Rajaaka.

Su legua lamía intencionalmente el labio superior de Kurt, entonces exploro su interior. Sintió el cuerpo de Kurt moviéndose ligeramente más cerca, como si buscara mas contacto. Agarrando con fuerza el cabello de Kurt, Blaine besó y lamió los carnosos labios de Kurt, devorándolos. Él entraría al cálido cuerpo de Kurt si pudiera.

Aún así, Blaine sabía que si no metía su pene dentro de ese hombre pronto podría desmayarse. Su corazón latía tan fuerte, que ya se sentía mareado. Su piel hormigueaba cada vez que rosaba la de Kurt.

Blaine siseó y se sobresalto cuando Kurt mordió su labio. La pequeña mordida no rompió la piel, pero Blaine casi deseaba que lo hubiera hecho. La ardiente mirada de deseo en los ojos de Kurt quemaba a Blaine, aumentando un grado su ya alta necesidad.

Tomó el lubricante del cajón de la mesita de noche, y vertió algo sobre sus dedos. Dejando la botella en la cama, Blaine le sonrió a Kurt. – ¿Cómo quieres esto? Rajaaka –le preguntó – ¿sobre tu espalda, o sobre tus manos y rodillas?

-Yo... Yo... Yo no sé. –Kurt se ruborizó, era tan hermoso cuando estaba nervioso.

Blaine decidió hacer las cosas más fáciles para su hombre. Rozó con sus dedos el agujero de Kurt. El total estremecimiento del cuerpo ante du ligera caricia llenó de alegría a Blaine.

Presiono sus dedos, insertando uno dentro del apretado agujero de Kurt. La deliciosa sensación que Blaine sintió cuando el cuerpo de Kurt lo chupo al interior no tenía limites. Su Rajaaka fue hecho para él, lo deseaba ardientemente. Blaine no podía esperar a sentir el firme cuerpo de Kurt alrededor de su pene.

Empujó otro dedo, abriéndolos en tijeras una y otra vez, leyendo el cuerpo de Kurt. Blaine moriría antes de permitir que algo le sucediera a su Rajaaka. Ese era su deber ahora, proteger al hombre de daños. Incluso causados por su propia mano.

Kurt cayó de espaldas cuando Blaine agregó un tercer dedo. Todo su cuerpo se movía, sus piernas abiertas ampliamente, incrementaban su deseo. _Se ve perfecto, y es todo mío._

-No...no puedo... –Kurt gimió, su cabeza moviéndose sobre la almohada.

Blaine sacó sus dedos del cuerpo de Kurt y rápidamente lubrico su pene. Tomó las piernas de Kurt y las jaló hacia su pecho, dejando estirado agujero del hombre ante su hambrienta mirada.

Deslizándose hacia adelante, Blaine tomo la cabeza de su pene y la empujó contra la pequeña entrada. Sus manos se tensaron alrededor de las piernas de Kurt mientras lentamente se empujaba a su interior. La vista de su pene siendo tragado por el pálido cuerpo de Kurt era asombrosa.

Blaine se empujó enterrando todo el pene. Kurt estaba inmóvil. Blaine estaba inmóvil. Levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules fijos en él. Kurt parecía estar sosteniendo el aliento, como si esperara algo. Lo hacía, solo no sabía qué.

-Mi Rajaaka –Blaine murmuró. –Te reclamo ahora.

Blaine empezó a empujarse, su cuerpo se movía rápidamente dentro y fuera del apretado cuerpo de Kurt. No podía creer cuan correcto se sentía, cuan maravilloso era el sedoso calor que lo aferraba. Blaine sabía que no iba a tardar en correrse. Él nunca sería capaz de resistirse a algo que se sentía tan bueno.

Entre más rápido se empujaba, mas Blaine podía sentir la conexión formándose entre ellos. Solo un poco más y el lazo estaría totalmente formado, nunca sería cortado. El pulso de Blaine se aceleró con el simple pensamiento.

Una vez que el lazo entre ellos se formara, él nunca estaría solo de nuevo. Tendría una conexión con alguien mas, física y mental por el resto de su vida, alguien hecho para él.

Abrumadoras sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, Blaine se inclinó sobre Kurt, viendo fijamente sus ojos. Quería ver la cara de su Rajaaka cuando digiera las palabras de la unión.

-Me comprometo a darte mi amor y fidelidad. Te ofrezco mi vida y mi sangre. Yo seré tu noche y tú serás mi día. Estaré contigo por siempre, mi amor, mi Rajaaka. Me comprometo a seguir estos votos toda la eternidad. Para que en este mundo podamos ser una sola alma.

Kurt parpadeó. Su boca abierta. Blaine se aparto hasta que solo la cabeza de su pene quedo en el interior del cuerpo de Kurt, entonces se empujó de nuevo adentro con todo el deseo que sentía recorriéndolo.

Kurt gritó, su cabeza empujándose en la almohada. Su cuerpo arqueándose hacia Blaine y el escaso espacio entre ellos fue llenado con la caliente semilla. Las manos de Kurt desesperadamente se aferraban a los hombros de Blaine.

Blaine giró la cabeza y hundió sus colmillos en la suave piel de Kurt. Gemía mientras el dulce sabor de la sangre del hombre llenaba su boca. Un empujón más fuerte y Blaine hizo erupción, llenando el cuerpo de Kurt con su liberación.

La niebla que rodeaba a Blaine se llenó de color –rojo, azul, verde, rosa. Todos los colores del arcoíris brillaron frente a él, hasta que de repente la neblina se volvió de un blanco tan puro, que casi lo cegaba.

Él gritó cuando sintió un dolor clavándose en su cabeza. Un poco después desapareció y parpadeó rápidamente. Cuando la niebla comenzó a aclararse, Blaine sentía algo más en su cabeza, la presencia de un suave murmullo. Era algo que nunca habia sentido antes.

Blaine saco sus dientes del cuello de Kurt y levantó la cabeza y vio a su pareja enlazada, su Rajaaka. La cara de Kurt se veía serena, y una suave sonrisa cruzó sus labios, sus parpados se movían como si él estuviera apenas consiente.

Mi Rajaaka, Blaine murmuró suavemente, usando la telepática conexión que se formaba entre ellos, mientras acariciaba suavemente con sus dedos un lado de la cara de Kurt. Su corazón latía con alegría y un tinte de asombro, por quien sostenía entre sus brazos

Los parpados de Kurt se movieron hasta que abrió los ojos para ver a Blaine con esos ojos que ya no eran azules oscuros, eran casi como el color de un diamante.

-¿Cómo estás? Le murmuró.

Kurt se ruborizo y alejó su mirada.

Blaine tomó el mentón del hombre y movió su cara hacia él de nuevo. – ¿Cómo te sientes? Rajaaka. ¿Te duele algo?

Kurt negó con la cabeza y evito la mirada de Blaine. –Me siento un poco mareado y me duele la cabeza, pero estoy bien.

-Eso pasará, Rajaaka –dijo Blaine. –Esto es parte del reclamo.

...

_¡Hola!_

_Primero que todo quiero agradecer a las reviews (__Cecile78, __Guest, __Vane, anallely, Fioreeh-VCC, Gabriela Cruz y a Melisa360)__, fallows y favs que le han dado a la historia, de verdad gracias :D._

_Iba a actualizar ayer, pero hubo un error en la página y no pude... en fin._

_Por favor díganme si hay algún error en la historia._

_¿Cada cuanto actualizare?_

_Mmm, yo creo que un capitulo cada dos días, o algo como eso._

_¿Cómo se pronuncia "Rajaaka"?_

_Emm, de verdad yo tampoco sé. _

_Eso, gracias de nuevo._

_Nos vemos luego...bueno, nos leemos...(?_

_Capítulos: 4 de 9_


	6. Capitulo 5 - Parte 1

**Capitulo 5 – Parte 1**

Kurt inclinó la cabeza a un lado, confundido. -¿El qué...?

-El reclamo, Rajaaka, te hice mío para toda la eternidad.

El corazón de Kurt se aceleró. La repentina sensación de angustia era como un dolor físico en su pecho. Un loco acababa de sacudir totalmente su mundo. Triste, realmente. Blaine Anderson era un hermoso hombre quien hacía el amor como un dios. Lástima que también estuviera más loco que una cabra.

-Necesito usar tu cuarto de baño –dijo Kurt–cualquier cosa para permitirse algunos minutos para ordenar sus pensamientos...y entonces huir. Él gimió suavemente cuando Blaine se salió de su cuerpo y rodó a un lado, permitiendo a Kurt levantarse.

-El cuarto de baño está a la derecha –dijo Blaine, señalando la puerta del otro lado de la pared.

Kurt asintió y se bajo de la cama. Se inclinó para tomar su ropa. Rápidamente fue y cerró la puerta tras él, y se apoyó en ella, froto sus manos por su cara mientras los eventos de hace unos momentos llenaban su mente.

Él había venido a una entrevista de trabajo y termino jodiendo con el hombre con el que quería trabajar. ¿Qué lío era ese? Incluso si Blaine no le hubiera dicho que él ya no podía tener ese trabajo, Kurt no lo hubiera aceptado. No iba a conseguir un trabajo durmiendo con el jefe.

Ahora Kurt solo tenía que decidir lo que iba a hacer. Él aún necesitaba un trabajo y un nuevo lugar donde vivir. No podía seguir quedándose en la cama de su hermano. Pero primero tenía que ver cómo salir del pent-house de Blaine sin hacer una escena.

Fue a la ducha y se lavó rápidamente, sacó una toalla del estante y se secó. Tomo su ropa y se la puso y entonces apoyo sus manos en el lavabo, viéndose en el espejo. Entrecerró los ojos y vio el color más brillante de sus ojos. Siempre habían sido azules, casi verdes. Pero ahora no lo eran. _¿Qué demonios?_

¿Qué jodidos eran esos dos puntos rosas marcando su cuello, justo sobre la vena yugular? Frunció el ceño, recordando que Blaine le habia mordido. No se habia dado cuenta hasta ahora que habia roto la piel.

Kurt sonrió y se acercó. Realmente eran agujeros –o más bien dos heridas perfectamente redondas sanando. Pero ¿Cómo era eso posible? La mano de Kurt comenzó a temblar cuando frotó las dos marcas.

No había manera de que esos extraños pensamientos que flotaban en su cabeza pudieran ser ciertos, porque eso significaba que él era el loco, no Blaine. Kurt trató de ordenar todas las piezas para juntarlas, pero cuando lo hizo, un frió estremecimiento de miedo se disparo por su espalda.

La entrevista de trabajo, el brillo rojo en los ojos, la marca de los dientes...todo eso formaba una conclusión en el cerebro de Kurt que lo asustó aun mucho más.

_**Blaine Anderson era un vampiro.**_

El aire entraba y salía tan rápido que casi no podía respirar. Presiono una mano en su revuelto estómago y se dejó caer deslizándose por la pared. Con una sola idea en mente. Habia tenido sexo explosivo con un vampiro.

-Oh, Dios mío –Kurt murmuró cuando se di cuenta de que habia sido mordido. ¿Podría convertirse en un vampiro? ¿Necesitaría chupar sangre por el resto de su vida y renunciar a los rayos del sol?

-¿Rajaaka?

Kurt giró la vista hacia la voz. Empujó la puerta con el pie para mantener a Blaine afuera, entonces se río de si mismo. Estaba tratando de mantener afuera a un vampiro deteniendo la puerta con el pie. Qué estúpido era. Blaine probablemente podría destruir la maldita cosa con su meñique.

-Salgo en un minuto. –Kurt esperaba que su voz se oyera algo más normal en lugar de histérica que era como él se sentía. Le tomó varias respiraciones profundas lograr ponerse de pie. Regresó al lavabo y se echó agua en la cara.

Viéndose en el espejo de nuevo, negó con la cabeza. Se veía bastante normal, aunque quizás un poco más pálido de lo que normalmente era. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta se preguntaba si estaba más pálido a causa de la locura o porque Blaine había bebido de su sangre.

Abrió la puerta, se estremeció un poco cuando encontró a Blaine directamente frente a la puerta. El hombre se veía preocupado, con las esquinas de sus labios hacia abajo y el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, hey, solo estaba lavándome un poco. –dijo rápidamente.

Se forzó a no apartarse cuando Blaine acarició un lado de su cara. No quería hacer nada que enojara al hombre. Estaba seguro de que Blaine podría arrancarle miembro por miembro. Si no, él podría definitivamente beber de él hasta secarlo, Kurt pensó histéricamente. Podía ver la parte de abajo de los colmillos de Blaine rozando su labio inferior.

Pero en lugar de terror que esperaba sentir al verlo, Kurt sintió un repentino deseo de inclinarse hacia la mano que acariciaba un lado de su cara. Quería más que nada envolverse en los brazos de Blaine, sentir el cuerpo del hombre presionarlo contra el colchón de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?, Rajaaka.

-Sí, estoy bien –dijo Kurt. Se alejó y vio alrededor del cuarto, hacia la puerta, nececitaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, antes de volver a caer en el encanto del hermoso cuerpo de Blaine.

El maldito hombre estaba caminando desnudo...y excitado.

Y estaría condenado si Kurt se detenía dejándose llevar por la hermosura de Blaine Anderson. El hombre estaba para morirse, era hermoso, el sueño húmedo de sus fantasías. Tenía anchos hombros, musculosos brazos, un abdomen firme de lavadero y un pene tan sexy que era suficiente para que se le hiciera agua la boca a Kurt.

_¡Maldición! Solo... ¡Maldición!_

-Hey, esto fue muy divertido, pero necesito regresar a casa. –dijo Kurt mientras se acercaba a lo que esperara fuera la puerta de salida.

-¿Vas a dejarme? Rajaaka.

Kurt frunció el ceño ante la angustia que oía en la voz de Blaine. En serio _¿Qué demonios?_ No era como si se hubieran declarado amor eterno. ¿Lo habían echo? Kurt exprimió su cerebro.

Recordaba a Blaine diciendo algunas palabras, pero no recordaba cuales fueron...no exactamente. Solo recordaba el profundo timbre de la voz de Blaine cuando hablo, como si estuviera cantando, pero no se acordaba de las palabras reales.

-Mi hermano va a estar preocupado si no regreso. Se supone que vendría a una entrevista de trabajo y...

-Tú me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito, Rajaaka.

El corazón de Kurt se hundió. Cerró los ojos contra la oleada de confusión. Blaine lo habría convertido en un vampiro, solo quería saber eso. Nunca sentiría los rayos del sol en su cara de nuevo, nunca sentiría la luz de la mañana de nuevo. Tendría que beber sangre para sobrevivir.

Kurt distraídamente se preguntaba si ahora tendría que matar por lo que necesitaba. ¿Podría lastimar a los que amaba? ¿Sería un irreflexivo monstruo? ¿Podría volver a comer pizzas de anchoas con ajo?

-Realmente necesito irme –murmuró, cerrando los puños y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Estaré aquí cuando me necesites, Rajaaka.

Forzándose a ignorar la tristeza en la voz de Blaine y el deseo de lanzarse a los brazos de ese hombre y no dejarlo nunca de nuevo, Kurt siguió moviéndose. Pero cuando llego a la puerta hizo una pausa y vio hacia atrás, requirió todo lo que tenia para no olvidar su decisión y poder irse.

Kurt ahogo un inexplicable sollozo. Dejar a Blaine había sido lo más difícil que había hecho. Sintió su corazón quebrándose en pequeños pedazos con cada paso que daba alejándose del hombre. Para cuando llego al piso inferior, apenas podía respirar. Lagrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Llamó a un taxi y entró en él, le dio la dirección del departamento de su hermano antes de hundirse en el asiento trasero, se secó las lágrimas, pero más caían. Habia un profundo y doloroso agujero en su corazón y Kurt temía que la única manera de arreglarlo era regresar con Blaine.

Cuando el taxi llegó frente al departamento de su hermano, Kurt gimió. Pudo ver la luz en el interior de la pequeña casa y sabía que habia alguien. Él esperaba tener unos momentos a solas para recuperarse antes de enfrentarse con su hermano y su cuñada. Demonios, antes de enfrenar a alguien más. Sus pensamientos estaban desordenados, haciendo que su cabeza doliera cuando trataba de organizarlos. Solo quería acurrucarse bajo las mantas y dormir, quizás soñar con Blaine.

...

_¡Hola!_

_Siento haberme demorado un poco más con este capítulo, pero fue porque he estado viajando mucho, pero aquí esta._

_Gracias por todas sus reviews , es genial leerlas._

_Nos vemos en el otro cap ;D (Leemos)_


	7. Capitulo 5 - Parte 2

**Capitulo 5 – Parte 2**

-¿Kurt?

Él oyó la voz de su cuñada en el momento que abrió la puerta. Un momento después la cara de Rachel aparecía por el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Bien? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Conseguiste el trabajo?

Kurt se abrazo y negó con la cabeza. –No, creo que contrataron a alguien más.

-Oh, Kurt. –Los hombros de Rachel se hundieron y su sonrisa desapareció. Ella vio sobre su hombro hacia la recamara. Kurt sabía que Finn estaba ahí. Cuando Rachel lo volvió a mirar, Kurt sabía que a él no le iba a gustar lo que ella le iba a decir.

-Kurt, sabes que te amo y que haría todo por ti, pero...

Kurt levantó su mano para detenerla. Realmente no quería que Rachel digiera las palabras que iban a salir de su boca. –Lo sé. Finn y tú no han hecho nada más que ayudarme y yo nunca se los he agradecido lo suficiente.

-Kurt...

-Solo dame hasta el fin de semana, ¿está bien? –Le dijo. –Si yo no puedo encontrar algo para entonces, me iré a la casa de algún amigo.

-Sabes que yo no lo quiero de esta manera, Kurt, pero...

De nuevo la interrumpió. –Rachel, en serio, está bien. –Se acerco a ella y la abrazó. –Tú has hecho más por mí que cualquiera. Tienes tu propia familia por quien preocuparte. Además, soy un hombre adulto. Puedo cuidar de mi mismo.

-Es solo, bueno, él bebé viene y todo eso, yo...

-¿Bebé? –Kurt quedo con la boca abierta. – ¿Que bebé?

Rachel se ruborizó. Ambos vieron el plano abdomen. Rachel lo tocaba amorosamente. –Nosotros nos enteramos hoy. Tengo solo tres meses.

-¡Voy a ser tío! –Kurt gritó. Tomó a Rachel de la cintura y la giró.

-Bájame. –Rachel se reía y palmeaba el hombro de él. –Voy a vomitar.

Suavemente la bajó. Le dio un beso en la frente. –Estoy emocionado por ti, Rachel. Tú y Finn merecen esto. –Le sonrió –Seré el mejor tío del mundo. –Pellizcó la nariz de Rachel. –No quiero que te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

-Yo desearía...

Kurt presiono un dedo en los labios de Rachel. –Shh. Estoy bien. Tú y Finn son maravillosos, él no podría tener unos mejores padres. Encontrare algo. No te preocupes.

Rachel sonrió, pero Kurt podía ver la preocupación en su mirada. Ella siempre se preocupada por él, desde muy jóvenes. Kurt tenía serias dudas de que Rachel nunca dejaría de preocuparse por él. Ella iba a ser una gran madre.

-Conocí a alguien esta noche –dijo cuando ella regresaba a la cocina. Rachel rápidamente se dio media vuelta. Él necesitaba darle algo más por qué preocuparse. Su vida amorosa siempre parecía estar en la cima de la lista.

-¿En serio? –Rachel preguntó. Su voz se oía emocionada, justo como Kurt sabía que se sentía. –Bueno. Háblame de él. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Qué hace?

Kurt se río. –Créelo o no, su nombre es Blaine.

-¿Blaine? –Rachel frunció el ceño. – ¿Donde he oído ese nombre antes?

Kurt se apoyó contra el mostrador y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. –Blaine Anderson, el hombre que iba a entrevistarme. –le dijo, entonces esperó la lluvia de preguntas. Esa no tardó en llegar.

-Oh mi dios, Kurt –Rachel murmuró. – ¿Por eso no te dieron el trabajo? ¿Coqueteaste durante la entrevista de trabajo? Y ¿Con Blaine Anderson?

Kurt se rió. –No, no coquetee durante la entrevista. Realmente nunca tuve la entrevista. Fui al baño y para cuando regresé todo el mundo se habia ido, incluso la secretaria. Asumí que alguien había conseguido el puesto.

-Entonces, ¿cómo conociste a Anderson?

Kurt se encogió de hombros. –Oí un ruido en la oficina y fui a investigar. Debí haberme tropezado y golpeado en la cabeza o algo así, cuando me desperté estaba acostado en una cama y Blaine Anderson estaba sentado a mi lado.

Rachel se rió y se cubrió la boca. – ¿Es lindo?

-Hermoso.

-¿Te besó?

Kurt sintió su cara arder. Antes incluso de poderle contestar a Rachel, ella saltaba y gritaba.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste!

-Sí, nos besamos. –_Y mucho más._

-¿Lo vas a ver de nuevo?

-No lo sé. –Kurt estaba muy seguro que lo haría. Solo en pensar en el hombre lo hacía sufrir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Apenas conozco al hombre, Rachel.

-¿Entonces?

Kurt rodó los ojos. Ella pensaba que él era la mejor opción gay de la ciudad. Ella pensaba que todos estarían encantados de recibir las atenciones de Kurt. Él no estaba tan seguro. Era muy quisquilloso acerca de tener citas.

-Él me invito para que volviera a visitarlo. –Kurt al menos podría darle esa información a Rachel, incluso si él no estaba seguro de regresar, sin importar lo mucho que lo quería hacer.

-Eso es algo, ¿no es así? –Rachel preguntó. –Él quiere verte de nuevo.

_O beber mi sangre_, Kurt pensó para sí mismo mientras asentía hacia su cuñada. –Sí.

-Bueno, ¿Irás a verlo de nuevo?

Kurt se encogió de hombre y se alejó del mostrador. –No lo sé. Él parece un buen tipo, pero nos conocimos hoy. Además, estamos hablando de Blaine Anderson. Él mega rico. No estoy seguro de que seamos del mismo planeta, mucho menos de la misma clase.

-¡Tonterías! –Rachel bufó. –Si él dice que está interesado entonces está interesado. Deja de buscar escusas para no verlo de nuevo.

Kurt levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. Se rió ante la ira de su cuñada. –Está bien, está bien, creo que lo veré, lo prometo. Aunque justo ahora, realmente me gustaría dormir un poco.

-Oh, lo siento, Kurt –Rachel dijo. –No me di cuenta lo tarde que era. Solo quería oír cómo te había ido en la entrevista y entonces, bueno...

-Y en su lugar oíste de mi vida amorosa.

-Sí, algo como eso. –Rachel se rió mientras salía de la concina. Se detuvo en el pasillo y le besó la mejilla. –Te amo, sabes eso, ¿verdad?

Kurt sonrió. –Lo sé. Y también te amo. –Kurt le dio un juguetón jalón a uno de sus largos cabellos. –Ahora, ve a jugar con tu marido y dile que lo felicito por su bebé. Ustedes dos serán unos maravillosos padres.

xXxXxXx

Kurt se estremeció y jaló las mantas hasta su cuello, se giró sobre su espalda tratando de sentirse cómodo en el sofá de la sala. Esta era la tercera noche en la cual tenía problemas para dormir.

Y cuando dormía. Buen dios, ¡que sueños! Cada uno de ellos giraba alrededor de Blaine, Blaine haciéndole el amor. Blaine **bebiendo** de él. Kurt nunca había sentido ese inusual anhelo –no se imaginaba aferrándose al cuello de nadie más, a pesar de sus temores iniciales. Solo ansiaba que Blaine bebiera de él. Lo anhelaba más que la siguiente respiración.

Blaine dominaba los pensamientos de Kurt, así estuviera dormido o despierto. No podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre, no podía evitar recordar lo que Blaine podía hacer con sus manos, con sus labios y...

Kurt gruño. Él estaba casi en un constante estado de excitación desde su encuentro con Blaine, y su enorme y duro pene pulsaba. Se sentía como un lujurioso adolecente que acababa de descubrir el porno gay.

Masturbarse no parecía ayudar. Kurt lo había hecho muchas veces en los últimos días, creía que su pene podría caerse. Un pequeño pensamiento sobre Blaine y su maldito pene saltaba en busca de atención, listo para correrse. Podría haber clavado puntillas con su cosa... ¡en el cemento!

Solo tenía unos momentos de alivio cuando se corría y volvía a estar duro en unos instantes. Apenas tenía tiempo para limpiar el semen de su abdomen antes de que el pensamiento sobre Blaine lo enviara justo de regreso a donde estaba antes de correrse.

Kurt se enderezó y se frotó los brazos. Su piel ardía, le dolía. Sentía un gran nudo en la boca del estómago. Así había estado por días. No sabía lo que era, pero le asustaba hasta la mierda.

Se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Su mente inmediatamente se llenó con la presencia de Blaine. Kurt casi podía sentir los fuertes brazos rodeándolo como si realmente estuviera ahí.

_¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? _

_Eres mi Rajaaka. _La voz de Blaine llenaba la cabeza de Kurt. Él ya no estaba sorprendido. Habia estado oyendo la voz de Blaine en su cabeza desde la noche que pasaron juntos. Kurt estaba seguro de que se estaba volviendo loco.

_Ven a mí, Rajaaka. Puedo cuidar de ti_

Kurt suspiró. ¿Qué decisión tomaría? El tiempo que le habia pedido a Rachel se terminaba. Tenía que irse, a donde fuera, le gustara o no. El pent-house de Blaine podría ser tan bueno como cualquier otro lugar.

Kurt se puso de pie y entró en la cocina. Escribió una nota para Rachel.

**Rachel, me iré a la casa de un amigo, te llamare dentro de algunos días. Cuídense mucho. Los quiero.**

**Kurt**

Él a propósito escribió la nota vaga para no avisarle a su hermana exactamente a donde se dirigía. Después de dejar la nota bajo una taza de café en el mostrador de la cocina, agarró su maleta, en silencio salió de la casa y se dirigió a la parada más cercana de autobús.

Treinta minutos después, Kurt llegó al centro de la ciudad. El vello en la parte de atrás de su cuello se erizo durante todo el viaje en autobús. Se sentía como si lo estuvieran siguiendo, pero cuando se fijaba, no veía a nadie viéndolo.

Tratando de sacudirse la extraña sensación, Kurt caminó algunas cuadras hacia el edificio de Blaine y entró. Ignoro a los sonrientes guardias de seguridad que lo vieron dirigirse hacia el elevador y a la gente que inclinaba la cabeza mientras él pasaba por el pasillo. No se detuvo a hablar con nadie hasta que llegó al escritorio de la secretaria.

-Hola, mi nombre es...

-Kurt Hummel –la secretaria terminó por él, dándole una gran sonrisa.

-Uh, si. Me gustaría ver al señor Anderson.

-Seguro, señor Hummel –dijo la secretaria mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la oficina de Blaine. Ella abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado. –Por favor entre y póngase cómodo. Le avisaré al señor Anderson que usted está aquí.

-Gracias –dijo Kurt mientras entraba a la oficina de Blaine. Dejo su maleta junto a la puerta, confundido cuando la cerraron detrás de él. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? La secretaria Bulldog había sido muy amable, demasiado amistosa. ¿Todo el mundo sabia que él habia dormido con Blaine?

Deprimido y anhelando algo que él no podía definir, Kurt se dirigió hacia la ventana y vio hacia afuera. No entendía el abrumador deseo por Blaine. En ese momento ni siquiera estaba seguro si necesitaba entenderlo. Él solo sabía que anhelaba al hombre.

Sufría por Blaine.

...

_Hola_

_Gracias por sus reviews, fallows y fav._

_Nos vemos (leemos) en el siguiente capítulo._

_(:_


	8. Capitulo 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

El corazón de Blaine se aceleró cuando entró a su oficina y vio a Kurt frente a la gran ventana de suelo a techo de su oficina. Se veía abatido, sus hombros hundidos y su piel más pálida de lo normal. Aún así seguía siendo lo más hermoso que Blaine hubiera visto. Kurt necesitaba tiempo—tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que había sido reclamado—pero la espera casi mata a Blaine.

Afortunadamente, la espera había terminado. Kurt había regresado y él nunca se iría de nuevo, si Blaine tenía algo que decir al respecto.

—No entiendo esta necesidad que tengo de estar cerca de ti, Blaine. —Kurt habló tan suavemente, incluso con su oído superior le había costado a Blaine oírlo. —Estoy confundido y asustado y quiero saber por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Blaine llegó detrás de él, dudando envolvió sus brazos suavemente alrededor de Kurt y suavemente lo acercó hasta que el hombre se apoyó en él. Se inclinó e inhaló el masculino olor de Kurt, sintiéndose instantáneamente mareado.

—Eres mi Rajaaka —Blaine murmuró contra el cuello de Kurt mientras frotaba su cara contra él. —Estas enlazado a mí por siempre.

— ¿S...soy un vampiro?

—No, Rajaaka. Tienes que nacer vampiro. No puedes convertirte en uno.

—Pero tú eres un vampiro, ¿no es así?

—Sí. —Blaine no podía mentirle a Kurt, aunque podía sentir el pequeño estremecimiento de temor recorrer el cuerpo del hombre. —Soy un vampiro, pero nunca te lastimaría. Eres mi Rajaaka. Soy incapaz de lastimarte.

— ¿Qué significa…Rajaaka? —Kurt murmuró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. —Sigues usando esa palabra.

—Ya te dije, significa mío.

—Sí pero… ¡oh dios!

Una mano de Blaine acariciaba el pecho de Kurt y bajó hacia sus pantalones. Con un movimiento de su muñeca logró empujarse bajo el cinturón de los pantalones. No se sorprendió al encontrar un pene duro como una roca. Siendo recientemente reclamado, Kurt sentiría la necesidad de acoplarse con su pareja a menudo.

Blaine recorrió con su lengua la marca de la mordida en el cuello de Kurt incluso mientras su mano envolvía el duro pene del hombre y lo acariciaba suavemente. Él oyó a Kurt gemir, sintiendo su temblor y su aguda respiración.

—Blaine, por favor.

—Petjya —Blaine corrigió, repitiendo las palabras que le dijo la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. —Yo quiero oír que digas Petjya.

—Yo necesito…Necesito saber…

—Sé qué necesitas, Rajaaka. —Blaine acarició rápidamente el pene de Kurt —Yo cuidaré de ti.

Cuando Blaine lamió un lado del cuello de Kurt, raspó con sus dientes suavemente la piel del hombre, Kurt parecía derretirse en él.

Blaine sabía que su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt era lo único que evitaba que cayera al suelo.

— ¡Petjya! —Kurt gritó justo antes de que se corriera. Un caliente chorro de esperma salió de su pene y cubrió la mano de Blaine. Al mismo tiempo, Blaine hundía sus colmillos en la suave carne del cuello de Kurt; el dulce néctar del hombre llenó su boca.

Blaine se sentía abrumado mientras retraía sus colmillos. Él lo necesitaba. Le dolía. Su pene pulsaba. Necesitaba tomarlo de nuevo, sentir su pene hundirse dentro de la sedosa profundidad del hombre hasta que no sintiera nada excepto a su Rajaaka.

—Manos en la ventana, Rajaaka —Blaine dijo con sus dientes apretados. En el momento que Kurt se inclinó y apoyó sus manos en el vidrio reforzado, Blaine bajó los pantalones del hombre por sus piernas.

Separó las piernas de Kurt y se arrodilló detrás de él. El cuerpo de Kurt temblaba mientras Blaine separaba sus nalgas. Se inclinó y pasó su lengua por el agujero de Kurt.

—Oh, ¡jódeme!

—Eso intento. —Blaine contestó antes de aplicar una generosa dosis de saliva alrededor del agujero de Kurt. Tendría que recordar dejar tubos de lubricante en su oficina en el futuro. Pero ahora tenía que cuidar de su Rajaaka. Hasta entonces tendría que aflojar a su compañero de la manera antigua.

Blaine lamió y acarició y se empujó contra el rosado agujero de Kurt. Podía sentir las piernas de Kurt temblando. Todo el cuerpo del hombre parecía vibrar con cada caricia de la lengua de Blaine.

Los gritos de Kurt eran el cielo para los oídos de Blaine. Él lo saboreaba, se envolvía en el dulce sonido sabiendo que le daría a su Rajaaka un placer inimaginable El saber eso casi lo hace venirse en sus pantalones. De cualquier manera, Blaine no creía que fuera a durar mucho. Su pene dolía tanto, era realmente era muy doloroso. Se puso de pie y vio alrededor del cuarto buscando algo que pudiera hacerlo más fácil. Se arrancaría un brazo antes de causarle dolor a Kurt, incluso si era para reclamarlo de nuevo.

Blaine vio una pequeña botella de loción natural sin aroma en un estante cerca del escritorio. Recorrió el cuarto con su velocidad sobrenatural y regresó con Kurt en menos de un segundo o dos. No podía apartarse del lado de ese hombre, ahora que había regresado.

Vertiendo una buena cantidad de loción en su pene, se lubricó y entonces esparció la restante cantidad en el apretado agujero de Kurt, empujando sus dedos en el interior para asegurarse de que estuviera lo suficientemente estirado. Blaine gruñó, una fuerte sensación lo llenó cuando el cuerpo de Kurt lo chupaba como si necesitara ser llenado. Blaine rápidamente sacó sus dedos y guió su pene dentro del culo de Kurt. Un largo grito salió de los labios de Kurt cuando Blaine se hundió hasta sus bolas, y Blaine repitió el sonido de deseo con uno de los suyos.

—Joder, se siente tan bien, Rajaaka. —Blaine gruñó mientras se empezaba a mover lentamente, entonces más y más rápido. Se aferró a las caderas de Kurt mientras se empujaba dentro del apretado agujero del hombre. Los pequeños gritos de Kurt se habían convertido en un largo sollozo. Blaine luchaba por respirar. Todo el aire del cuarto parecía haber sido chupado.

— ¡Petjya! —el cuerpo de Kurt se tensó. Blaine gritó cuando los músculos internos de Kurt aferraron su pene. El hombre llegó a su clímax esparciendo crema blanca perlada sobre el piso y la ventana. Blaine disfrutó oír el antiguo término cariñoso salir de los labios de su Rajaaka. Sabía que Kurt no entendía el significado de esa palabra, el profundo significado detrás de eso, pero Blaine sí. Y el saberlo lo envió sobre el borde después que Kurt. Trató de mantener sus garras retraídas mientras él se venía, pero sintió la necesidad de hundirlas en las caderas de Kurt, mientras llenaba al hombre con su semilla. La intensidad de su orgasmo hizo imposible que Blaine se detuviera.

Se arqueó sobre Kurt y sostuvo el cuerpo del hombre cerca del suyo. Su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho. Podía sentir también el latido del corazón de Kurt, el pulso en su cuello palpitaba mientras la sangre corría rápidamente por sus venas.

Blaine gruñó cuando su pene se suavizó y salió del culo de Kurt. El olor de la sangre de Kurt estaría impregnado en él por siempre. Blaine cayó de rodillas y lamió las pequeñas marcas de sus garras en las caderas de Kurt, su saliva cerró los pequeños cortes.

Su corazón dolía. Él había perdido el control y lastimado a su Rajaaka. Solo un momento antes le había prometido a Kurt que él nunca lo lastimaría y sin embargo había hecho justo eso. Blaine podía solo orar porque Kurt lo perdonara y no lo dejara.

Giró a Kurt, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterró su cara en el abdomen del hombre. —Por favor, perdóname, Rajaaka. No tengo excusa por haberte lastimado. Perdí el control yo…

— ¿Perdiste el control? —Kurt se rió y enterró sus manos en el cabello de Blaine. —Tendremos que tratar de hacer eso más a menudo.

¿Qué? Seguramente él no había oído bien al hombre. Él había enterrado sus garras en la piel de Kurt. Él lo había lastimado. Debía estar enojado con él. Quizás incluso decepcionado.

Blaine abrió los ojos y vio a Kurt. Estaba impactado al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios de Kurt. El hombre se veía mucho más feliz que cuando acababa de llegar. Su piel brillaba; las líneas de preocupación alrededor de los ojos se habían borrado.

— ¿No estás enojado?

— ¿Estás bromeando? Puedes joderme contra la ventana cuando quieras.

Blaine sonrió y se puso de pie, envolviendo en sus brazos a Kurt y abrazándolo fuerte, sin importarle que sus pantalones estaban a la altura de sus tobillos y que Kurt no usaba nada.

—Te prometo que cuidaré de ti en el futuro, Rajaaka —Blaine murmuró. —No dejaré que mi pérdida de control me gobierne de nuevo.

— ¿Eso significa que no me joderás contra la ventana de nuevo?

—Te joderé contra la ventana, contra el escritorio, contra la pared, contra lo que quieras —Blaine murmuró, su corazón pulsaba de alegría. —Te joderé por todas partes y en cualquier lugar que quieras.

Kurt levantó la cabeza para mirar a Blaine, con el rostro repentinamente serio. —Primero necesitamos hablar. Blaine asintió. Ellos deberían. Kurt merecía saber cómo iba a cambiar su vida ahora que ellos se habían enlazado. Blaine había querido explicarle eso a Kurt antes de que se fuera, pero él sabía que Kurt necesitaba entender por qué ellos se pertenecían.

Ahora que ellos estaban enlazados separarse por largos periodos de tiempo, les causaba dolor físico a ambos. Blaine necesitaba la sangre de Kurt como Kurt necesitaba del semen de Blaine. Esto era un intercambio de la esencia que da vida.

—Subamos al pent-house, estaremos más cómodos —dijo Blaine mientras se subía los pantalones y los abotonaba. — Podremos hablar ahí.

Kurt asintió y se acomodó su propia ropa. Blaine vio cómo pasaba su temblorosa mano por su cabello y miraba distraídamente alrededor del cuarto. Kurt parecía desconectado, casi desorientado. Pero se recuperó en un momento y envolvió su brazo alrededor de él mientras era guiado hacia el elevador que los llevaría a la suite en el pent-house. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras subían, el silencio entre ellos era como una gruesa niebla.

En el momento en que las puertas se abrieron, Kurt salió rápidamente como si no pudiera permanecer más tiempo en un espacio cerrado. Se frotó sus brazos rudamente con sus manos. Blaine llegó detrás de él, y acarició los brazos de Kurt.

Suspiró profundamente y se apoyó contra él. — ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera? —murmuró. Su voz temblaba con angustia. — ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

—Soy yo, lo siento, Rajaaka —dijo Blaine—No sabía que el reclamarte sería tan difícil para ti. Desearía poder evitarte esto pero no puedo renunciar a ti.

—Mi nombre es Kurt —bufó— ¡mi jodido nombre es Kurt!

Blaine podía oír el malestar en la voz del hombre y sabía que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

—Tu nombre es Kurt Hummel. Tienes veintiséis años. El nombre de tu madre es Elizabeth Jackman. El nombre de tu padre era Burt Hummel. Él murió cuando eras un niño y tu madre se volvió a casar con Ben Jackman. —Kurt se giró y vio a Blaine, su boca estaba abierta. Blaine siguió. —El nombre de tu hermanastro es Finn. Él está casado con Rachel Berry. Ellos están esperando a su primer hijo.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Creías que no te investigaría?

—Pero… ¿por qué? –Kurt estaba atónito.

—Eres mi Rajaaka. Quiero saber todo de ti.

Kurt empujó a Blaine y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo casi el cuarto entero entre ellos. Empezó a frotarse los brazos y vio fijamente a Blaine.

—Sigues llamándome de esa forma —dijo Kurt. —Quiero saber qué significa, y no me vengas con alguna medio preparada tonta explicación esta vez. Quiero la verdad.

—Rajaaka significa amante, pareja, um... consorte. Te reclamé mientras teníamos sexo y somos una pareja enlazada.

— ¿Pareja enlazada? ¿Reclamar? —Kurt preguntó. Él se veía aturdido. — ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Nosotros solo tuvimos sexo ¿Cómo puedes reclamarme solo con sexo? Eres un vampiro. Estoy seguro que has tenido sexo con cientos de personas. ¿Los tipos como tú no viven por siempre o algo así?

Blaine sonrió, divertido por las suposiciones de Kurt, que eran como la de la mayoría de la gente. —He tenido sexo con mucha gente, eso es cierto. Y he vivido mucho tiempo, de hecho, cientos de años.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Nací en 1367.

Kurt abrió más los ojos. —Amigo, hablando de asaltar cunas.

—He visto muchas cosas en mi vida y he tenido muchos amantes, pero nunca he tenido un Rajaaka antes. Solo se tiene uno y he esperado toda mi vida por ti. —Blaine tomó una profunda respiración, el olor de Kurt le llegó incluso desde el otro lado del cuarto. —Ahora que te he encontrado. Nunca estaré solo de nuevo.

Kurt abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y entonces la cerró de nuevo. Blaine podía sentir la fuerza de su mirada. Los azules ojos de Kurt tenían una sombra de curiosidad y de confusión y quizás un tinte de tristeza.

— ¿Estabas solo? ¿Por qué? No puedo ni pensar en que el gran Blaine Anderson no tenga a gente lanzándosele a sus pies.

—Eso es cierto, pero ninguno de ellos eres tú. —Blaine abrió la boca para decirle a Kurt que había un inconveniente de todo esto, pero cambió de opinión. El hombre tenía suficiente a qué acostumbrarse por ahora. Lentamente se acercó a Kurt, un paso a la vez, hasta que él estuvo a la distancia de sus brazos.

— ¿Quieres decir, que ninguno de ellos era tu Rajaaka?

—Exactamente. —Blaine acarició la mejilla de Kurt, la alegría lo llenó cuando Kurt se apoyó hacia la suave caricia. —Ninguno de ellos eres tú.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Kurt preguntó. — ¿Qué hay tan especial en mí?

—Tú me llamaste desde la primera vez que olí tu sangre; Esa es la manera en que es para los de mi tipo.

Kurt tragó con fuerza. — ¿Quieres decir que tu beberás mi sangre?

—Ya bebí tu sangre —dijo Blaine mientras sus dedos bajaban por el cuello de Kurt y tocaban los pequeños puntos marcados en su cuello. —Y voy a beber de ti de nuevo. Ahora que estamos enlazados, unas cuantas gotas de tu sangre puede mantenerme más que cualquier otra sangre que pueda beber.

— ¿Pu-puedes lastimarme? —Kurt murmuró.

— ¿Te he lastimado antes?

—No recuerdo que tomaras mi sangre antes. Solo sé que lo has hecho. Vi las marcas en mi cuello. —Repentinamente Kurt vio fijamente a Blaine. —Tomas mi sangre durante el sexo, ¿no es así?

—Así es. Es muy erótico para mi tipo beber sangre durante el sexo. Incrementa las sensaciones en ambos, en mí y en mi pareja, aumenta nuestra sensibilidad y el placer que nos damos el uno al otro.

— ¿Continuarás tomando mi sangre cuando tengamos sexo?

—Si tú me lo permites. —Blaine frotó su pulgar sobre el pulso en el cuello de Kurt —Puedo tomar tu sangre sin sexo, si lo prefieres. —Blaine haría cualquier cosa que hiciera a Kurt sentirse cómodo, pero él esperaba que el sexo fuera parte de eso.

— ¿Me dolerá si tomas mi sangre cuando no estemos teniendo sexo?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Tú eres mi Rajaaka —dijo Blaine. —Tú solo sentirás placer ante mi toque. Es por eso que tus brazos hormiguean y tu cuerpo duele. Me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito.

—No entiendo.

—Yo me comprometí a amarte y serte fiel. Te ofrecí mi vida y mi sangre. Yo seré tu noche como tú serás mi día. Me quedaré por siempre contigo, mi amor, mi Rajaaka. Me comprometí con los votos por toda la eternidad. Para el mundo, seremos una sola alma. — Blaine tomó el mentón de Kurt y lo inclinó hacia arriba para mirar fijamente al hombre. —Esas son más que solo palabras antiguas para mi tipo. Esas palabras nos unen. Tú necesitas entregarte a mí, tanto como yo necesito tomarte.

Compartí mi esencia contigo, como tú lo hiciste conmigo. Al darme tu sangre tú me das vida. Y yo te doy vida a cambio cada vez que te hago el amor y tu cuerpo acepta mi semen. Eso prolonga tu vida y la iguala con la mía.-

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron más y entonces soltó una carcajada. —Entonces, si digo '_no esta noche, cariño, tengo dolor de cabeza_' ¿podría matarme?

—No, tú no puedes morir si no aceptas mi esencia pero tu ciclo de vida lentamente regresará a la de un ser humano normal hasta tu muerte. —Blaine gimió ante ese pensamiento. Él no quería pasar los siguientes cientos de años sin su Rajaaka.

—Háblame del resto de esto.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta y continúo. —No puedo salir a la luz del día. Eso podría matarme. Tú eres mi luz del día y yo seré tu noche. Eso significa que tú me brindarás calma y paz mientras que yo te daré fuerza y poder.

Kurt frunció el ceño. — ¿Seré tan fuerte como tú?

—Y rápido —dijo Blaine —No tendrás todas mis características pero si muchas de ellas. Serás más fuerte y rápido y serás capaz de resistir mucho más que antes.

— ¿Y a cambio?

—Tú me darás paz, como te dije. —Blaine retiró el cabello castaño de la cara de Kurt —Como vampiro, puedo perder el control si me enojo o me lastimo. Tú me darás la calma que me ayudará a mantener el control. Tú evitarás que lastime a alguien.

— ¿Eso fue lo que sucedió la noche en que nos conocimos?

—No. —Blaine negó con la cabeza. —Cuando tú te cortaste con la hoja de tu currículo, la hoja se embebió de tu sangre y tu olor. Tu olor me causó una oleada de lujuria que solo se calmó cuando bebí tu sangre y se inició el lazo entre nosotros.

— ¿Qué acerca del resto de esto? —Kurt preguntó. — ¿Algo acerca de la eternidad y del mundo?

—Me comprometí contigo por toda la eternidad. Tú eres el único en mi vida, Rajaaka, para toda la eternidad.

— ¿En serio? —Las cejas de Kurt subieron casi hasta la línea del cabello.

—Sí, me comprometí contigo. Nunca tendré a otro, nunca amaré a otro. Tú serás mi Rajaaka hasta mi último aliento. Me quedaré contigo por siempre.

Kurt sonrió. —Genial.

Blaine se rio. —Para el mundo seremos una sola alma. Esas son las últimas palabras del reclamo. Eso significa que nuestras almas se fusionaron. Yo estoy dentro de ti y ti estas dentro de mí, aquí…-Blaine tocó con sus dedos el corazón de Kurt y luego su sien. _Y aquí_, terminó telepáticamente.

—Bl-Blaine. —Kurt palideció. —Tu…tu…

_Puedo leer tu mente como tú puedes leer la mía_, Blaine contestó en silencio. _Esto hace parte de la fusión de nuestras almas._

_**¿Puedes leer mi mente?**_

Blaine estaba feliz de oír a Kurt en su cabeza. Sus ojos ardían a causa de las lágrimas—algo que él no había experimentado en cien años. Inhaló profundamente, tomando el aroma de Kurt, calmándose inmediatamente, como Blaine sabía que ocurriría.

—Puedo oír cuando me hablas pero tus pensamientos son tuyos. Tienes realmente que proyectarlos hacia mí para que yo pueda oírlos.

Kurt parecía aliviado. A pesar de que Blaine deseaba que Kurt no quisiera esconderle nada de él, lo comprendía. Nadie quiere que otros lean tus pensamientos, ni siquiera tu pareja enlazada.

—Hablar de esa manera es muy íntimo, Rajaaka —Blaine siguió. —Puedes oírme y yo puedo oírte, pero solo a ti. Esto es algo reservado para las parejas enlazadas.

— ¿Podrás oírme siempre que lo proyecte hacia ti?

—Sí.

...

Capítulos restantes: 2

Gracias por sus reviews, favs y fallows, de verdad se los agradezco.


	9. Capitulo 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

¿Sabes cuan extraño es esto? —preguntó Kurt viendo fijamente a Blaine.

—Tengo una buena idea, sí.

— ¿Básicamente me estás diciendo que el olor de mi sangre te atrajo hacia mí? ¿Ahora de algún modo estoy enlazado a un vampiro?

—Sí.

—Y tú necesitas mi sangre para sobrevivir.

—Sí.

—Y ahora que nuestras almas están enlazadas, podemos hablarnos el al otro mentalmente, y nunca me serás infiel. —Kurt arqueó una ceja hacia Blaine. — ¿Y eso lo cubre todo?

—Bueno, aparte de eso hay algo más. Yo te protegeré con mi vida, necesitaré emparejarme contigo a menudo así no perderé el control, y te necesito más que a mi siguiente respiración, pero sí, eso lo cubre todo.

—Guau, ¿ustedes chicos no juegan con esa mierda?, ¿verdad?

—No.

— ¿Que pasaría si yo te fuera infiel? –Kurt preguntó. Se estremeció cuando sintió la mirada sombría de Blaine.

—No dudare en asesinarlo —respondió, fríamente.

—Así, que ¿yo tendré dolor cuando no esté cerca de ti? —Kurt hizo la pregunta que estaba en su mente, para cambiar de tema.

—Te lo dije, me necesitas a mi tanto como yo te necesito a ti. Ahora que estamos enlazados, no podemos estar separados por mucho tiempo sin sentir la necesidad de estar juntos. Entre más tiempo pases sin ser tocado, más difícil será.

—Esto le da un nuevo significado a no irse a la cama enojados, ¿no es así?

—Preferiría que no, eso es cierto, pero sospecho que tendremos nuestras discusiones. Tenemos diferentes personalidades y necesitamos conocernos el uno al otro, comprometernos, si queremos que esto funcione. —La sonrisa que cruzó la cara de Blaine hizo que Kurt se estremeciera. —Eres afortunado. En la antigüedad, si nuestro Rajaaka era un ser humano, nosotros solo lo encadenábamos en una cama y lo manteníamos cautivo.

Kurt sintió que su cara se ruborizaba al pensar en que Blaine lo encadenara a una cama, para que el hombre tan firme y fuerte castigara su cuerpo mientras permanecía atado y era incapaz de resistírsele. Ese pensamiento envió una ola de lujuria que lo atravesó.

Levantó la mirada cuando oyó a Blaine inhalar profundamente. Los ojos avellana de Blaine estaban cambiando y el color marrón fue reemplazado por un vivido color rojo. El corazón de Kurt se aceleró, pero ¿era miedo lo que sentía ahora, o excitación?

— ¿Quieres ser atado? —Blaine gruñó.

La cara de Kurt ardía pero no pudo alejar la mirada de la intensa mirada de Blaine. Se encogió de hombros. —He pensado en eso.

Sin advertencia, Blaine lo levantó en sus brazos. Kurt gritó, el cuarto volaba mientras ellos recorrían el pent-house. Se rio cuando sintió el colchón en su espalda, y el cuerpo de Blaine presionándolo. Fuertes manos sostenían sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza.

—Rajaaka. —La voz de Blaine era profunda, gruesa y casi irreconocible. Sus ojos rojos brillaban. Kurt cedió a la repentina y abrumadora urgencia que sentía y arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello. Gritó cuando Blaine encajó sus colmillos. Un destello de intenso y abrumador dolor desapareció rápidamente cuando Blaine comenzó a chuparlo. Kurt no pudo evitar empujarse hacia el hombre. Su pene se hinchaba mientras el dolor se convertía en placer.

—Petjya —gruñó sabiendo que a Blaine le gustaba oír esa palabra. Kurt separó las piernas y Blaine se acomodó contra él. Kurt colocó sus pies sobre el colchón y empezó a empujarse contra Blaine. Podía sentir sus duros penes frotándose juntos a través de sus pantalones.

Blaine chupaba duro. Kurt se empujaba duro. Las intensas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran abrumadoras. Él encajó sus uñas en sus palmas gritando cuando una inesperada liberación llenó sus pantalones. Una fracción de segundo después, sintió los dientes de Blaine salir de su cuello. Levantó la cabeza para ver a Blaine inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y rugir. Sintió la humedad filtrarse a través de los pantalones de Blaine cuando el hombre se corrió.

Cuando Blaine lo miró, sus colmillos estaban totalmente extendidos. Kurt los veía fascinado, mientras una sencilla gota de sangre se deslizaba por uno de los colmillos. La lengua de Blaine la lamió.

—Rajaaka —Blaine siseó, sus ojos cambiaron lentamente del rojo a su color normal, avellana vivido.

—Te gusta la idea de dominarme, ¿verdad? —Kurt veía fascinado al hombre—_que había vivido cientos de años y que probablemente había experimentado más diversidad sexual de lo que Kurt pudiera imaginar_—ruborizado. Blaine apartó su mirada como si estuviera avergonzado. Kurt jaló sus manos liberándolas del agarre de Blaine y acunó la cara del hombre.

— ¿Si yo puedo admitir que me gusta estar atado, tu puedes admitir que te gustaría atarme, hmm?

Blaine se rio. —Supongo.

— ¿Puedo sentir tus colmillos?

Blaine dudó un momento, pero entonces lentamente abrió su boca, mostrando un juego de brillantes y blancos colmillos. Kurt acarició delicadamente con un dedo uno de ellos. Su mirada en Blaine. Se sobresaltó cuando el hombre gimió.

— ¿Te gusta que toque tus colmillos? —Kurt murmuró fascinado por el conjunto de emociones que cruzaban los rasgos de Blaine. Él podía ver el rubor de la excitación en la cara del hombre a pesar del hecho de que se había venido momentos antes.

Kurt tomó los lados de la cara de Blaine y lo jaló hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Intencionalmente sacó su lengua y acarició suavemente uno de los colmillos y luego el otro. Blaine gruñó y abrió más la boca, su cuerpo entero repentinamente se estremeció contra el de Kurt.

—Te gusta esto.

—Es muy íntimo —dijo Blaine —como acariciar mi pene con tu lengua.

A Kurt le gustó la idea. — ¿Puedo hacerte venir haciendo esto?

—Dios, si lames mis colmillos mientras te jodo. —Blaine se estremeció y gimió. —Creo que me moriría.

—Y yo que creía que los vampiros eran inmortales. —Kurt se rió.

—No, somos difíciles de matar, pero podemos morir.

Kurt lamió los colmillos de Blaine de nuevo, disfrutando los pequeños gemidos que hacía cada vez que él lo hacía. ¿Quién iba a saber que los colmillos de un vampiro eran una zona erógena?

—Rajaaka, por favor, tienes que detenerte —Blaine gruñó.

—Pensé que te gustaba esto.

—Me gusta. —Blaine sonrió. —Quizás demasiado.

— ¿Puede gustarte algo demasiado?

Blaine se rio. —Me vine dos veces durante la última hora, Rajaaka. Creo que necesitamos dejar algo para esta noche cuando te tenga desnudo.

Kurt sintió la pérdida de Blaine en el momento que se alejó de él. Se sentía como si la temperatura hubiera bajado varios grados de repente. Levantó la ceja y miró fijamente a Blaine.

—No estoy seguro que me guste mucho esto de la reclamación, Blaine.

Blaine lo miró con los ojos de par en par. — ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Cómo se supone que haga algo si no puedo separarme de ti? —Kurt frunció el ceño y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Pasó sus manos a través de su cabello, frustrado al sentir la necesidad de nuevo. —Tengo que encontrar un trabajo, mudarme de la casa de mi hermana. Gina y Ben esperan un bebé y…

—Tú eres mi Rajaaka —dijo Blaine mientras movía su mano en el aire con desdén. —Lo que es mío es tuyo ahora, como si estuviéramos en uno de esos matrimonios humanos. Mi abogado ya tiene los documentos. Solo necesitan tu firma.

Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta. No podía ni siquiera hablar, solo podía ver a Blaine en completo estado de shock. Se preguntó de nuevo si Blaine estaba loco. O quizás él había escuchado mal, o había entendido mal lo que el hombre le acaba de decir.

Nadie cedía tanto dinero como Blaine debía tener. Era el propietario de una de las más grandes compañías farmacéuticas del mundo. Él tenía millones, si no es que billones.

—Blaine, esto es en serio.

—Claro que lo es. Si estuviéramos casados a los ojos de tu gente, nosotros tendríamos que compartir todas nuestras posesiones materiales. ¿No es así?

Kurt frunció el ceño. —Bueno, sí.

—Ante los ojos de mi pueblo, cuando te convertiste en mi Rajaaka y nos enlazamos. Nosotros nos casamos.

...

Kurt estaba sentado en una silla justo al lado del escritorio de Blaine viéndolo trabajar. El teléfono parecía no parar de sonar, pero Blaine tomaba cada llamada como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando no estaba hablando por teléfono, estaba haciendo trabajo de oficina o en su laptop. Varias veces, gente vino a reunirse con él y Kurt se sentaba en una esquina observando en silencio como Blaine Anderson manejaba su emporio.

Parte de él hervía al ser ignorado. Nadie parecía darle más que una curiosa mirada, como si él no importara. Si alguien se le quedaba mirando demasiado tiempo, un bajo gruñido salía del pecho de Blaine.

Kurt encontraba la conducta posesiva de Blaine divertida. El hombre parecía intentar protegerlo del mundo. De hecho esa era la primera vez en tres días que a Kurt se le permitía estar en la oficina mientras otros entraban libremente.

Blaine lo había llevado a comprar un nuevo guardarropa y a cenar. Simplemente Blaine no le permitía salir sin él o sin el grupo de hombres fuertemente armados que lo protegía.

Kurt sonrió cuando el segundo teléfono comenzó a sonar. El hombre frunció el ceño viendo el ofensivo objeto. Rodó los ojos y se dirigió a contestarlo. Blaine levantó las cejas pero no se opuso.

—Oficina de Blaine Anderson, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —dijo Kurt al teléfono.

—Soy Louis Redgrave—una gruesa voz respondió. —Necesito hablar con el señor Anderson.

—Espere un momento, señor Redgrave, mientras veo si él puede atenderlo. —Kurt no se molestó en cubrir la bocina, en su lugar él simplemente vio a Blaine. _**Louis Redgrave**_, dijo en silencio. _**¿Puedes hablar con él o debo tomar el mensaje?**_

Blaine se rio y negó con la cabeza. _Toma el mensaje. Le llamaré después_.

Kurt asintió y se llevó el teléfono a su oído. —Señor Redgrave, el señor Anderson se encuentra en una conferencia telefónica en este momento y no puede atenderlo. Él quiere que le asegure que le devolverá la llamada en cuanto se desocupe. ¿Va a dejarle algún mensaje?

—Solo dígale que me llame, maldita sea.

—Estaré feliz de hacer eso, señor. Redgrave.

Kurt esperó a que el otro hombre colgara y luego hizo lo mismo.

Tomó una libreta y escribió el nombre, la hora y la fecha de quien había llamado, luego se la entregó a Blaine. Dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio y regresó a su silla.

Realmente, Kurt estaba muy aburrido. De seguro, Blaine le contestaría cualquier pregunta que él le hiciera. El hombre se tomaba varios descansos y largos almuerzos, durante los cuales ellos ensuciaban la ventana de nuevo. Y al final del día, toda la atención de Blaine se centraba en Kurt.

Pero Kurt no era de esas personas que podían estar sentadas sin hacer nada. Había pasado los últimos cinco años estudiando con todo su corazón para obtener su título mientras trabajaba en uno, dos, y en ocasiones hasta tres trabajos al mismo tiempo, fue por eso que le tomó cinco años en lugar de uno terminar su educación.

Inquieto, Kurt se puso de pie. Fue detrás del escritorio, se inclinó sobre la espalda de Blaine y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre. Y besando la mejilla de Blaine le habló. —Voy a ver a mi hermana. Regreso en un par de horas.

— ¡No! —gruño fuertemente Blaine.

Kurt se enderezó, dejando caer los brazos cuando dio un paso atrás alejándose de Blaine. —Dijiste que no era un prisionero.

—No lo eres, es solo… —Blaine pasó su mano por su cabello y luego la pasó por su rostro. —No eres un prisionero, Rajaaka. Solo que no puedes salir sin escolta.

— ¿Por qué?

—No es seguro.

Kurt frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y caminó frente al escritorio de Blaine para poder mirarlo a la cara. — ¿Por qué no? Sigo siendo el mismo hombre de hace tres días. De hace una semana. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Eres el Rajaaka de Blaine Anderson, eso es lo que ha cambiado.

— ¿Y?

—Y hay gente allá afuera, de mi tipo y del tuyo, que no se detendrían ante nada para llegar a mí. Tomarte o dañarte es la manera más fácil de hacerlo.

Los labios de Blaine eran una línea mientras apretaba los dientes. —Daría todo lo que poseo para que regresaras a salvo conmigo y ellos lo saben.

— ¿Quiénes? —Kurt distraídamente se frotó los brazos para protegerse del repentino escalofrío.

—Cualquiera que me conozca —dijo Blaine en voz baja como si temiera a las palabras. —Cualquiera que sepa lo que significas para mí. Incluso cuando te alejaste de mi yo te vigilé. Tenía que mantenerte seguro.

—Petjya. —El corazón de Kurt se calentó al oír las palabras de Blaine. Caminó alrededor del escritorio y entró en los brazos que lo esperaban de Blaine. —No quiero causarte problemas, Blaine. Ciertamente no quiero que alguien me secuestre o me lastime, pero no puedo estar solo sentado aquí sin hacer nada. Me aburre.

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —Blaine apartó el cabello de la cara de Kurt.

—Bueno. Tengo un título, sabes, y originalmente vine aquí a una entrevista para el puesto de tu asistente. ¿Por qué no me dejas intentar eso?

Blaine arqueó una ceja. — ¿Realmente quieres ser mi asistente personal?

— ¿Qué mejor asistente personal que tu propio Rajaaka, huh? — Kurt sonrió. —Nosotros hacemos todo juntos. ¿Por qué no deberíamos trabajar juntos? —Movió sus cejas sugestivamente. —Además, es una buena excusa para pasar tiempo a solas en tu oficina.

—Como lo desees, Rajaaka.

Blaine se apartó y tomó el teléfono y Kurt frunció el ceño. Él esperaba un beso o algo así, al menos una caricia. Ser inclinado sobre el escritorio sería agradable.

—Bella, quiero otro escritorio en mi oficina, un teléfono y una laptop. —Blaine miró a Kurt y le sonrió. —También necesito un teléfono celular, accesorios de oficina y una Blackberry llena con todas mis citas, números telefónicos e información pertinente.

Kurt parpadeó.

—Quiero todos esos artículos inmediatamente en mi oficina, pero toca primero. —Blaine dejó el teléfono y tomó a Kurt, jalando de regreso hacia su cuerpo. —Quiero que me prometas algo.

—Lo que sea.

—Ten cuidado con lo que ofreces, Rajaaka.

— ¿Por qué? —Kurt se rio. —Nunca me lastimarías, lo dijiste.

—Cierto, pero aún así necesito tu promesa.

—Bien. —Kurt suspiró. — ¿Cuál?

—Prométeme que no irás a ningún lado sin mí, ni siquiera al cuarto de baño a menos que sea el de la oficina. No dejarás esta habitación excepto para ir a ver a Bel a. Y nunca dejarás el edificio ni irás a ningún lado con alguien que no conozcas. Si hay algún problema y no puedes encontrarme busca a Bella. Ella te protegerá.

— ¿Bella también es un vampiro?

—Bella es mi madre.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —Kurt repentinamente recordó cada estúpida cosa que había dicho frente a la mujer, la manera en que tropezó. Sintió ruborizarse. Estaba muy seguro de que el rubor se extendía hasta la punta de sus pies.

—No te preocupes, Rajaaka, mi madre sabe quién eres. ¿Por qué crees que el a me trajo tu currículo? —Blaine acarició un lado de la cara de Kurt. —Ella olió tu sangre y sabía que podríamos tener una conexión.

—Ella sabe que soy humano, ¿verdad?

Blaine se rio y Kurt giró los ojos. Sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que el hombre hablara. Claro que Bella sabía que él era humano. Ella podía olerlo al igual que Blaine podía.

—Oh hombre, los días festivos van a ser muy interesantes por aquí.

— ¿Los días festivos? —Blaine preguntó.

—Usualmente yo trato de reunirme con mi familia un rato en los días festivos. Espero que podamos celebrarlos, con tu madre, tú, yo, Rachel, Finn, y el nuevo bebé, sin mencionar a mi madre, asumiendo que podamos alejarla de mi sucio padrastro. —Kurt frunció el ceño. — ¿Los vampiros pasan los días festivos juntos?

—Si ese es tu deseo, Rajaaka, entonces eso sucederá.

Kurt se derritió contra Blaine. El hombre tenía una manera de darle cosas a Kurt que hacía que su interior se derritiera. Se preguntaba sobre lo afortunado que era. Blaine le daba todo lo que quería: aceptación, sexo asombroso, respeto por sus capacidades. Todo eso parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Kurt apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y jaló el nudo de la corbata de seda roja de Blaine. —Petjya, hay algo acerca de todo eso del lazo, que no entiendo, ¿hay algo que no me has dicho?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Blaine cubrió la mano de Kurt con la suya, presionándola contra su pecho.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. —Esto entre nosotros parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Siento que esto me va a traer consecuencias, ¿sabes?

—Ven, Rajaaka —dijo Blaine mientras apartaba la silla y se sentaba. Luego le señaló su regazo. Kurt arqueó una ceja hacia el hombre. No había mucha diferencia en su tamaño. Le parecía ridículo sentarse en el regazo de Blaine.

— ¿Por favor?

Kurt giró los ojos, sabiendo que no podía rehusarse, se sentó en el regazo de Blaine. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del hombre y esperó. Esa explicación seguro que sería extraordinaria.

...

_Gracias por leer._


	10. Chapter 8-Fin

Capitulo 8

—Hay algunas cosas que tienes que aprender acerca de ser el Rajaaka de alguien de mi tipo y sin duda puedo enseñarte todo lo que tengas que saber. Ser mi Rajaaka puede no ser fácil. Soy un hombre muy poderoso en mi mundo…hm…como un príncipe en tu mundo humano.

— ¿Eres de la realeza? —Kurt preguntó, viendo horrorizado a Blaine.

—No, no. —Se rió. Podía ver la preocupación en la cara de Kurt. Él parecía estar más preocupado ahora que cuando descubrió que era un vampiro. —En nuestra raza no hay realeza como tú la conoces. Nosotros tenemos tribus de vampiros distribuidas por todo el mundo. Cada tribu tiene su territorio. Ningún vampiro puede entrar sin permiso.

— ¿Y si lo hacen?

—Ellos se enfrentan con una ejecución.

— ¿En serio? —Kurt gimió. — ¿Qué si fue por accidente?

—Ellos tienen el derecho de presentar un caso, pedir refugio o clemencia, pero ellos aún así pueden enfrentar la ejecución. Si otro vampiro entra en el territorio de una tribu, él o ella debe reportarse inmediatamente a nuestra seguridad. Fallar en hacerlo puede significar la muerte.

—Eso es excesivo, ¿no te parece?

—Para nada, Rajaaka. Hay muchos vampiros renegados en el mundo, esos que se niegan a someterse a las reglas establecidas por nuestro consejo, sobre mantenernos ocultos de la vista de los humanos, para mantener a nuestra especie a salvo y mantener a los humanos a salvo de nosotros. A muchos de esos renegados no les importa si los humanos son lastimados o asesinados.

— ¿Pueden hacerlo?

Blaine pasó su mano a través del cabello de Kurt. Se oía molesto y un poco preocupado. Pero necesitaba saber todas esas cosas acerca de la vida en el mundo de Blaine. Solo quería que fuera un poco más fácil para él esta vez.

—Nuestro consejo tiene reglas estrictas sobre cómo tratar a los humanos. ¿Por qué crees que opero esta compañía? Uno de nuestros departamentos de investigación desarrolló un sustituto de la sangre hace varios años. Nosotros somos el mayor proveedor de esta sangre a los vampiros del mundo. Eso evita que bebamos de los humanos, lo que está prohibido, excepto en circunstancias excepcionales.

—Pero... — Se estremeció un poco. —Tú bebes sangre de mí.

—Tú eres mi Rajaaka, Kurt. Eso te hace especial. Solo yo puedo beber de ti y nunca podría dañarte. Yo tomo tu sangre para sostener mi vida y para consolidar mi vínculo contigo.

—Entonces no tendrás problemas por beber de mí, ¿verdad?

—No, Rajaaka, no tendré problemas por beber tu sangre.

Suspiro de alivio haciendo que el miembro de Blaine se endureciera. Él solo podía suponer que Kurt se sentía aliviado porque Blaine podía seguir bebiendo de él. Apenas podía controlarse con ese pensamiento. Agarró el brazo de su silla con una mano y enterró sus garras ahí.

— ¿Te gusta cuando tomo tu sangre? Rajaaka —Blaine gruñó.

Kurt se ruborizó y rápidamente escondió su cara en el cuello del vampiro. Blaine cedió a la sed de sangre que recorría su cuerpo. Levantó al hombre y lo acomodó a horcajadas en su regazo, de frente a él. Tomó el mentón de Kurt e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Recorrió con su lengua el cuello de su Rajaaka y el hombre en sus brazos se estremeció. Blaine gruñó y raspó con sus colmillos el mismo punto. Las manos de Kurt se aferraron en sus hombros. El hilo que mantenía el control de Blaine en su lugar se rompió. Bajó sus manos hacia el trasero de Kurt y agarró el fino material de sus pantalones. Con un fuerte estirón, Blaine rasgó los pantalones del hombre por la costura. Kurt se puso de pie, permitiéndole a Blaine retirar los arruinados pantalones. Pero Blaine no había terminado. Quería ver todo de él, sentir cada centímetro de la piel desnuda de Kurt presionándose contra él. Retiró el resto de la ropa de Kurt hasta que el hombre estuvo totalmente desnudo frente a él. Blaine jadeaba mientras trataba de inhalar.

—Maldición, eres hermoso.

—Y todo tuyo —dijo mientras dejaba sus brazos a los lados. Cuando él empezó a girar en un pequeño círculo, Blaine lo agarró y lo empujó contra el escritorio inclinando al hombre por su cintura. Abrió el cajón y sacó una botella grande de lubricante, se había asegurado de equipar el cuarto. La destapó y vertió una cantidad entre sus dedos.

Kurt con impaciencia separó las piernas, aceptando los dedos de Blaine dentro de su culo. El corazón del vampiro se llenaba a rebosar con los pequeños gemidos de su Rajaaka cuando él empezó a estirarlo.

Era asombroso, cada vez que él hacía el amor con Kurt el cuerpo del hombre lo aceptaba. Él parecía aceptar cualquier cosa que Blaine le diera; su pene, sus colmillos, su vida.

Blaine solo tenía dos dedos dentro del cuerpo de Kurt pero no podía seguir fuera del hombre por más tiempo. Sacó los dedos del culo de Kurt y los reemplazó por su pene. Fue lentamente, empujándose un poco a la vez, sabiendo que el hombre no estaba totalmente estirado. Pero tenía que estar en el interior de su Rajaaka. Podría morir si no sentía el sedoso calor del hombre sosteniéndolo.

Kurt no protestó. Solo abrió más las piernas y se empujó contra Blaine. El vampiro sentía sus bolas rosar contra el cuerpo de Kurt. Hizo una pausa durante un momento saboreando la sensación de estar en el interior de su Rajaaka, entonces empezó a empujarse lentamente dentro del culo de Kurt otra vez.

—Rajaaka, Kurt. —Gruñó. —Amo como tu cuerpo me acepta, me necesita.

—Te necesito siempre, Petjya.

Blaine gritó. Las palabras de Kurt resonaban en su mente, derrumbando las gruesas paredes que él había creado alrededor de su corazón siglos antes. Todo con su Rajaaka era correcto.

—Petjya, espera. —Blaine se detuvo. —Quiero girarme.

El vampiro salió de Kurt y lo giró sobre su espalda. Él no perdió tiempo en tomar las piernas del hombre y separarlas, entonces empujó su duro y doloroso pene de nuevo dentro de él.

— ¿Lo quieres de esta forma? ¿Rajaaka?

Kurt negó con su cabeza y le hizo señas con el dedo para que se acercara. Blaine confundido pero deseoso de darle a su Rajaaka cualquier cosa que quisiera, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del hombre.

—Quiero esos colmillos.

Blaine gruñó y se estremeció. Estaba seguro que él era el compañero más perfecto para la pareja enlazada más perfecta sobre la faz del planeta. Se acercó a Kurt y abrió la boca, la lengua del hombre recorría sus colmillos. Se empujó dentro del culo de Kurt con el primer barrido de la lengua sobre sus colmillos. La doble sensación era suficiente para hacer que se preguntara a dónde se había ido su resistencia. Él empujó el cuerpo de Kurt más cerca del borde del escritorio y comenzó el asalto, golpeando fuertemente el culo del hombre.

—Más duro, Petjya, jode mi culo más duro —Demandó entre lamidas.

Pensó que podría desmayarse mientras la lengua de Kurt barría sus colmillos de nuevo. Toda la sangre en su cuerpo parecía apresurarse a aumentar su pene. Se sintió mareado. Se aferró a las caderas de Kurt y comenzó a empujar más duro y rápido.

Veía a su Rajaaka. Sus azules ojos brillaban. Hipnotizaban a Blaine de una manera que nunca había experimentado antes. Él no podía alejar su mirada. Era como si viera directamente al cielo, o al menos como Blaine se imaginaba que debería verse.

—Rajaaka —Blaine murmuró maravillado.

—Toma de mi, Petjya.

El corazón del vampiro retumbó. Lágrimas de alegría de su palpitante corazón llegaron a sus ojos ante el regalo de Kurt. Su necesidad del orgasmo quedó olvidada al ver los azules ojos del hombre y acarició su cara.

—Mi Rajaaka, mi hermoso Rajaaka —murmuró. —Me comprometo a darte mi amor y fidelidad. Te ofrezco mi vida y mi sangre. Yo seré tu noche y tú serás mi día. Estaré contigo por siempre, mi amor, mi Rajaaka. Me comprometo a seguir estos votos toda la eternidad. Para que en este mundo podamos ser una sola alma.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó mientras arqueaba su espalda. — ¡Petjya!

Blaine hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Kurt y chupó la dulce esencia del hombre con su boca. Su cuerpo se sentía vivo vibrante con la sangre de su Rajaaka que le daba vida y que éste le entregaba voluntariamente.

Empezó a mover sus caderas más rápido, empujando su pene dentro del cuerpo de Kurt con tanta fuerza que movía el escritorio. Estaba determinado a darle a Kurt justo lo que Kurt le había dado.

Blaine tomó el pene del hombre y comenzó a jalar el eje con el mismo ritmo de sus empujones. Los jadeos en su oído, el agarre de las manos en sus hombros, y las piernas rodeando la cintura de Blaine, todo junto trabajaba para llevarlos a la locura de la lujuria.

Pudo oír los pequeños gemidos de Kurt de protesta cuando él retiró sus colmillos del cuello del hombre y lamió las pequeñas heridas, limpiándolas. Sabía que tomar la sangre del hombre era una experiencia placentera para su Rajaaka. Pero, solo esta vez, él necesitaba algo diferente.

Mordió su muñeca y entonces llevó la sangrante herida hacia Kurt. —Por favor, Rajaaka, toma de mí como yo tomé de ti.

Kurt lo miró fijamente durante un momento, entonces cerró sus labios sobre la marca de la mordida. Al principio, no sentía nada, pero entonces la punta de la lengua rozó su piel. El hombre gruñó, sus ojos se cerraron y empezó a chupar.

— ¡Kurt! —Rugió al sentir la misma succión en su pene. El cuerpo de su Rajaaka lo tomaba fuerte, masajeando su pene con el sedoso calor enviandolo justo al borde.

Blaine apretó un poco más fuerte el pene de Kurt. Usando su velocidad de vampiro jaló el grueso eje más y más rápido. En segundos, el hombre lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se arqueó hacia el vampiro, caliente líquido llenó el espacio entre ellos. Se aferró a un puñado de cabello de Kurt y tomó sus labios mientras el orgasmo lo recorría y llenaba al hombre con su esencia. Pudo saborear su sangre en los labios del hombre, con un tinte del sabor único de Kurt.

Siguió empujándose incapaz de renunciar a la exquisita sensación del cuerpo de su pareja enlazada. Sus caderas se movían más y más lentamente en la medida que su orgasmo terminaba. Pero Blaine aún no podía dejar el cuerpo del hombre. Él no quería dejar nunca el cuerpo de Kurt.

Finalmente dejó de moverse e inclinó la cabeza para ver a su pareja enlazada. La piel de Kurt resplandecía con vida. Su sonrisa era serena. Como si estuviera exactamente donde quería estar. **Blaine esperaba** **eso**. Acarició un lado de la cara de Kurt, hasta que el hombre abrió los azules ojos y lo miró. Blaine le sonrió. Se maravillaba con los sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo. **Sentimientos que nunca había sentido antes**.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti —Kurt murmuró.

— ¿Crees? —Se rió.

La sonrisa del hombre envió un delicioso estremecimiento de placer a través de Blaine.

—Bueno, aún no he visto cómo eres como jefe. Podría decidir que trabajar para ti no vale la pena. Podrías ser malhumorado, desorganizado y un verdadero monstruo para el trabajo.

— ¿Y si lo soy?

—Entonces supongo que seré solo tu Rajaaka en lugar de tu asistente personal.

—Un destino mucho peor, estoy seguro.

—Oh, no sé. Creo que tengo bastante influencia con el gran jefe para mantenerte en línea.

— ¿El gran jefe? —Preguntó confundido. —Creí que yo era el gran jefe.

—Blaine Anderson puede ser el gran jefe en la oficina pero mi Petjya rige en todo lo demás. —Se estremeció cuando la mano de Kurt lo acarició desde un lado de su cara, bajó por el cuello, y el pecho y la cadera. —Mi Petjya gobierna en mi corazón, en mi mente y en mi alma.

El pecho de Blaine dolía mientras su corazón parecía hincharse. Bajó la cabeza y la apoyó contra su Rajaaka. —No creo que pueda sobrevivir sin ti, Kurt —murmuró suavemente. —Ni siquiera quiero intentarlo. Te has convertido en el centro de mi mundo.

—Por supuesto. —Kurt sonrió. —Estarías perdido sin mí. Soy tu Rajaaka y tu asistente personal.

_**Fin**_

...

_**Stormy Glenn (autora) cree que solo hay una cosa más sexy que un hombre en botas vaqueras y eso es dos o tres hombres en botas vaqueras. Ella también cree en el amor a primera vista, en las almas gemelas, el amor verdadero, y en vivieron felices para siempre.**_

_**Stormy le da la bienvenida a los comentarios de sus lectores. La puedes encontrar en su web site: www. stormyglenn .com (sin espacios)**_

_**...**_

_Gracias por leer esta historia, gracias por sus reviews, fallows y favs._


End file.
